The Wish
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Fashion Designer and noble, Rukia Kuchiki made a wish in the Trevi Fountain. She had fame and success, but Rukia was lacking love. With the Tokyo Fashion show rapidly approaching, Rukia hedges her bets. Can an old face from her past fulfill her wish of love and succeeding in the fashion industry, or will jealous outsiders and face drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) This is for Lightdesired. I hope this meets all your expectations, my friend! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

 _The wish that started it all..._

On her way from a fashion show in Paris, Rukia stopped off in Rome before returning home to Japan. She purposely chose this layover so she could visit the Trevi Fountain. Rumors whirled about the fountain's power renowned powers for finding love. All it would cost you was wish as you threw a coin into the clear water of the fountain as an offering.

This was her only chance at real love again. Three years was too long to mourn and suffer from a broken heart - her one real love lost due to their family's feud. Rukia spent most of time working to expand her business with Ichigo. He was the face of the business and handled the finances while she was the inspiration behind all of their amazing designs. If she wasn't working to expand their fashion empire, then she was busy dating at her brother's instance, but none of the poor souls could keep her attention span for more than a few months. The men Byakuya always introduced her to were too sallow or cared more about their career than making their dates one time. Needless to say, Rukia was tired of boys' bullshit. None of them were men even if they were older than her! Was it too much to ask for someone to love and respect you? But now, all that stood between Rukia and her future love was the masses of people as she got closer to the fountain.

Two hours of looking, relief flooded Rukia's veins when she saw the giant Corinthian pilasters! The Palazzo Poli stood as the amazing back drop for the Baroque fountain. Her heart was beating so loudly that she thought it would rupture from of her chest! She had finally reached her destination after two hours of searching!

Even though she was ecstatic that she reached the fountain, Rukia took the time to admire its beauty. The fountain itself was a wonder that told has what some scholars call Taming of the Waters theme. In the center of the fountain is Oceanus riding on a shell chariot in all his glory. Flanking him are Abundance and Salubrity. Balancing out the large fountain is two tritons trying to tame hippocamps.

After a few moments of admiration, Rukia was ready to make her wish. "Kami, Oceanus, which ever god is listening. I wish… _for someone who loves and respects me even all my wonderful and horrible qualities."_ As she finished her wish in her head, Rukia tossed her coin into the fountain.

Only time will tell if her wish was successful. It couldn't hurt right? With any luck, she'll be accepting a date from a handsome man, who cared for her instead of her brother's money.

Rukia looked down at her watch. It was time to head back towards the plane or Byakuya would not be happy. Heaven forbid, that she's ever late for any reason, especially if it was to a Kuchiki Clan meeting.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

"Kuchiki, you're late." Her "boss" said as she walked through the door of Shirayuki Getsu Designs soaking wet in one of her best outfits. The scowl told her that today was not the day to be late, but it wasn't like she could help it. Murphy had a contract out on her today.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. My car wouldn't start, the bus was late, and I had to run most of the way here." She looked up to her bright orange haired boss with a pout. He could tell that she wasn't lying from her flushed face and soaked to the bone clothes.

"Fine, midget. I'll let you off with a warning this time." Ichigo told her with a smirk. She was one of the few people who ever got to see this side of him. Besides, how could he fire his business partner? "Go put up your stuff and make yourself presentable. Your new partner for the Tokyo show is already here, and he's anxiously await your arrival." The twinkle in his eyes told Rukia to be ready for anything.

Rukia gave Ichigo a questioning look, but in the end, she smiled at him as she silently prayed for her extra outfit to be in her office closet. "Alright!"

Slowly, Rukia crept towards her office after she removed her wet shoes and socks. Thankfully their part of the office wasn't visible to their customers.

Once in her office, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as Rukia pulled out a dark maroon pant suit with a white button down top – her best purchase in Paris if you asked her. Even the full-length mirror on the back of her door agreed with her.

A knock on her door disturbed her preening. She wanted to make a good impression with her new partner. Whoever it was, she hoped he knew their way around a needle. Drawing and designing was her passion, but putting it all together in another matter. Rukia went to open the door to see Ichigo standing before her with an all too familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Uryuu?" Rukia asked angrily. Ichigo looked back and forth between the two, lost in utter confusion. The midget shouldn't even know who Uryuu was let alone greet anyone like that!

Uryuu pushed his glasses up before answering the feisty fashion designer. It was going to be hell working with her, but he was looking forward to it. Sewing was his passion and so was Rukia Kuchiki, even if she didn't realize it yet.

"Isn't it obvious, Rukia? I'm your new partner." Uryuu replied in his superior voice. He wasn't going to let her know that just seeing her affected him. The woman was stunning beyond measure. How could someone so beautiful not model her own line nor want to be the face of her company?

Terror and dread filled Rukia as she processed Uryuu's words. HE couldn't be her partner. Byakuya was going to have a cow if this were true. "Please tell me this is some sick joke?" She asked the men in front of her.

Ichigo noticed the anxiety in Rukia's violet eyes, but he couldn't understand the reason behind it. "Why? What's a matter with you, Rukia? Uryuu is the best in his field! He has graciously accepted my offer to help prepare everything for the upcoming fashion show."

"No. No. No. This way not in mind when I made that wish!" Rukia mumbled to herself while the men sent each other questioning looks. She paced back and forth right in her doorway.

Instead of trying to take to the shell shocked Rukia, Ichigo pulled Uryuu aside while they kept a watchful eye on Rukia. The poor woman was still processing the arrival of Uryuu.

"Is there something that you forgot to tell me?" The carrot top asked Uryuu. He'd never seen Rukia in this state before, well maybe once after she dated his cousin Kaien.

A blush crept up Uryuu's cheeks. "We dated for a while a few years, but it didn't work out. Though personally, I thought we ended on good terms."

"Apparently, your version of good terms is different from her's. Why didn't you tell me this when I told you that you were working with her?" Ichigo growled angrily.

"You wouldn't have hired me." Uryuu stated.

"You're damn right about that!" Ichigo looked over to check on Rukia. Her pacing slowed, but he could see her shaking with anger. "Get the hell out of her for right now, Uryuu. I need to pick her pieces right now. We'll talk later."

Uryuu wrapped his hand around Ichigo's wrist. Inwardly, Uryuu was trying to restrain himself from strangling his boss, but he understood Ichigo's point of view. "If you must know, Ichigo, we didn't end our relationship - we were forced to. Ryuken and Byakuya can't stand one another so it was give up her or be forced on the streets." Uryuu whispered into Ichigo's ear.

With a nod of understanding, Ichigo put a brotherly arm around Rukia as he led her back into her office. They were going to have a lot to discuss.

Ichigo spent an hour calming Rukia down – jasmine tea and Chappy tea cakes always did the trick. Even though he knew their situation, Ichigo decided to hear her side of the story. "Would you like to tell me why you freaked the hell out on Uryuu back there?"

A raven eyebrow arched at him in challenge. "He didn't tell you?" She asked skeptically.

"I heard his side, but I need to hear yours. Why didn't you tell me that you dated on of the best designers and tailors out there?"

"We for 6 months before our families found out. Then, all hell broke loose." She told him quietly. "Shortly after that, we opened for business so I threw myself into work helping us get off the ground floor. Who has time for a love life and work." Rukia attempted to laugh this off, but she knew Ichigo would see through her bullshit.

"You know damn well that I do midget! Without Tatsuki's around, you'd have starved before now or have gone insane." He countered.

"Ichigo, your fiancée is my childhood best friend. We talk all the time, even if it's about you." She stated as a horrified expression crossed his face. "Besides, your fiancée loves me more than you! I doubt she'd let me starve since I am her roommate." Rukia told him as her laughter filled the room. He was relieved to hear laugh even if it was at his expense.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's small hand is his. "When I hired Uryuu, I was trying to be helpful. I knew you were getting stressed with all your shows on top of Byakuya pressuring you with clan meetings. What would you like to do about your new partner? He's already signed a contract, but I can get us out of it because he failed to mention your past history together. I don't want this affecting you." He told her as he released her hand.

Instead of feeling pressured, Rukia was sure of her next action. "We keep him, Ichigo." Rukia stated with authority in her voice. "I may not like it, but he is the best at his job. I think we can produce twice as much product than what I original estimated. If that's the case, then we shall have the best chance to win at the fashion show and expand out brand."

"Alright, Rukia. If this is you're wish, then we will keep him." Ichigo said with a smile. Maybe, just maybe Rukia and Uryuu will work out in more than one way. He would love to see his best friend settled down with a great guy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! The Wish will be a short story - no more than 6 chapters - so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

 **(AN) Y'all, I can feel the love! I did not realize IshiRuki was this popular! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! Now, who's ready for a little IshiRuki interaction?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Three days after receiving hell from Rukia, Uryuu was finally situated at Shirayuki Getsu Designs. Overall, his bosses were nice, even after the stunt he pulled. He had a fabulous drawing board, numerous mannequins, sharp, stainless steel tool, and the best fabric money could buy - basically a tailor's paradise. All that he was lacking was a petite, raven-haired beauty by his side to complete this perfect picture, Uryuu had a plan to win her back.

Uryuu check marked part one of his plan was complete and successful. He didn't know what exactly he would have done if Rukia told Ichigo to escort him out of the building, but he would have found away to see her again. Thankfully, he didn't have to though. Rukia pleasantly surprised him not only by allowing Ichigo to hire him, but also allowing him to work with her.

Internally, Uryuu knew that Rukia was gun shy. He couldn't blame her. They were good friends before they started dating, then 6 months of bliss turned into torture. Their breakup was one for the books after all with copious amounts of family drama. If he just had they strength to defy his father and Byakuya then, Uryuu might have married Rukia, and they would have opened their own business together. Instead, Uryuu sent her into Ichigo's business driven arms and Kami knows who's strong arms to pick up the pieces of her heart - probably Kaien Shiba because the whole world knew that he was in love with Rukia. But throughout all his trials, Uryuu learned one important thing. A true love is worth a life time of struggle, strife, and any other barrier that presents a challenge.

Now, Uryuu was here standing to make good on his promise to himself and to her. He would set things right with Rukia one way or another. She had already given him a one in a million second chance opportunity when any other ex-girlfriend would have just shunned him away. Oh, but not Rukia. She was a Kuchiki through and through. Pose and proper to the T. Greatness was in her future, and he knew that she was damn well going to achieve it.

The Kuchiki's were like Japanese royalty. She was the princess, and he was a pauper no matter what status his family held. The Ishidas would never be above a Kuchiki so it Uryuu would always be a station lower than her. Uryuu gritted his teeth at that thought as he straightened his glasses. The damn Kuchiki's were responsible for this whole mess along with his father. Two of Japan's get along? You would figure that each one would see the advantage in binding each in marriage, but no. They had to mess up the best thing in his life.

Now, it was time for a little payback. He was here to get Rukia back even if it killed him, and knowing Byakuya that just might happen.

Turning to check his appearance in the mirror, Uryuu said, "Rukia Kuchiki, here I come." A mischievous smile played at his lips as he exited his office in search of his petite partner. She wasn't going to know what hit her.

* * *

Sitting at her drawing desk, Rukia wondered what she was going to do with her ex-boyfriend/new partner. Why she thought that keeping him here was a good idea was beyond her. Sure, he was one of the best tailors out there – actually, he was the best but Rukia wasn't admitting it. Uryuu was professional, intelligent, and being the best damn tailor ever. Those are the reasons Rukia agreed to keep him on. It had nothing to do with her thinking that he looked better than ever or to sate her curiosity over where he's been for the past three years.

 _I'm mad! That's the only answer to all this! Uh, damn being a Kuchiki and the drive to succeed! But with Uryuu's help, I may just shut up Byakuya about my career choice. Then all the Kuchikis could go kiss their own ass for a change._

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. The hair on her skin stood straight up. Only one man was capable of doing that in her life. "Come in, Uryuu." Rukia called out as she took one finally calming breath before the internal war began all over again.

"You knew it was me?" He asked suspiciously as he walked into the room. Rukia stood up to greet, offering him a firm handshake.

"Ichigo wouldn't knock, and no one else dares to bother me when I'm in here unless its with a phone call." Rukia replied with a small smirk on her face.

"Ah, still the Ice Queen I see…" He poked at her old nickname as a vein tickled slightly above her eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm just dedicated and hate interruptions…" Rukia trailed off as she walked back over to her desk to look over at the piles of sketches. She was searching for the perfect drawings to present to Uryuu for the collection ideas. "Would you like to sit down so we can get started?" She asked confidently.

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking…" Uryuu began, but Rukia cut him off.

"If you're wondering do I have anyone in my life, the answer is no unless you count Byakuya and Ichigo. Sometimes I have random, dates that Byakuya makes me go on but that's it. So with my love life out of the way now, can we get to work?" She snapped.

He wanted to laugh at Rukia, but he couldn't. She answered the question that he has been dying to know, and her response thrilled him to no end. All Uryuu had to do now was watch his step with her. "Actually, I was going to ask what's your idea for the collection." He replied as he made his way towards her. His arms grazed hers as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But I am happy to hear it, Rukia."

She whirled around to face him only to find them nose to nose, violet eyes staring into blue ones. "I… huh…" Rukia was overly flustered at how close they were. All the memories of the past resurfaced - the stolen kisses, the long talks, the dancing under the moon light - caused her face to flush.

Gathering her wits and shaking off the memories, Rukia regained her train of thoughts as she shoved Uryuu back a little. _You're not going to win this battle buddy. We're going to be strictly professional here. I can't screw this up._

Ignoring Uryuu's advances, Rukia turned back to her design table to pull a beautiful skirt and blouse to sketch from her pile. "Cherry blossoms are the in this year according to every magazine out there, specifically for the winter months. This will make the average customer carry a hint of color, but long for spring. In some cases, the design colors can be interchangeable with seasons." She handed Uryuu the design as he studied it with scrutiny.

"Rukia, it's been done a million times before. You're going to have to be more creative than that. The show isn't too far away. So think, what would you want to wear?" He asked her causing a million gears in her brain to go into over drive. How could a simple question be so complicated?

Then, Rukia decided to stick with her guts. "But the latest trends will be cherry blossoms when the designs hit the store. You and I both know this!" She growled at Uryuu.

"Do you want to be good, or do you want to be great?" He asked her with a teasing smile on his lips.

With an exaggerated sigh, she asked, "Then what you do suggest, Oh great and wise one?"

His eyes lit up at the chance to offer her a new idea that few people in Japan do. "Royalty meets commoner." Rukia arched an eyebrow at him. She couldn't believe his suggestion. This idea was ridiculous! "Before you throw it out listen to me! We can have classic designs for the average person, but they can't walk right off the runway with your styles here or their fabrics. We need items that can go from the runaway into the street with ease. Then we can have a few pieces that match more with the royalty then some for the commoner. These will be specifically designed for runway collection, but they can be officers as limited edition pieces in the store."

"You're going to trash my whole design concept, aren't you?" Rukia asked with a huffed, but she knew that his idea held merit. This wasn't something the whole fashion world in Tokyo expected, and everyone would go nuts for this new tread that they would start.

Searching through Rukia's sketches, Uryuu pulled one that caught his eye. "This one will be the grand finale piece! It's perfect! We'll keep make up minimal and I'll use the white silk fabric with layers of toole causing her to shimmer. I'll add a few jewels to the corset part. She's be the perfect…" He turned to look at Rukia. "The Ice Queen."

"No. You are not doing that to my collection!" Rukia growled as she snatched the sketch from him. "No one will want an ice queen. She'd be viewed as untouchable."

"You say that now, but if you were the ice queen? You represent Japanese royalty, Rukia! The collection would be that much popular with a familiar face leading the charge." He stared at her with his bright blue eyes gleaming with ideas.

"Wait, you want to use me as a model?" Rukia balked at his suggestion.

"I think you'd be the perfect model." He whispered as his blue glaze ventured down to her lips.

 _Why do we have to play this cat and mouse game already? No! Snap out of it, Rukia! Don't fall for him all over again! Nervously,_ Rukia gulped as she edged away towards her to get away from Uryuu. "I'll have to talk this over with Byakuya. With my face on these designs, the Kuchiki Clan will get a lot of attention - good and bad."

"Go right ahead, I'll be happy to tell him our vision." Uryuu walked a little closer to Rukia causing her butt to hit her design table.

 _No. No. No. Stop right there, buddy. Oh gosh! He didn't stop… why is he coming so close to my face? Is he reaching behind me? I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest!_

Uryuu saw the panicked expression on Rukia's face, and he was trying not to smirk. He was making her nervous, but he could tell she also desired him by the softness in her eyes and the rise and fall of her chest. Pink was a lovely color on her cheeks when she was flustered. Uryuu bet that Rukia was remembering all their old times when he was this close. He would scoop her up and place her on the desk passionately kissing her till she was out of breath, but those were old times.

"I'll need this if I am going to make it." Uryuu told her as he grabbed the sketch of the ice queen dress from behind her.

A sigh of relief escaped Rukia. "Great! You get to work on the dress, and I will come up with more sketches and show you some fabrics that will match."

"Sounds good, Rukia." After he took his leave, Uryuu turned back around out the door to face Rukia. "Don't forget you have to model for me. I can't fit the dress without you in it, your highness." He said with a bow, leaving Rukia staring at him gapping like a fish. Byakuya was so going to kill her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting the story! I know the characters are a little OCC here, but I hope you liked the change! Have a Happy New Year everyone!**

 **ishirukirock:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're excited for the story!

 **Thatoneperson:** Thank you for the wonderful complement! I'm so happy that you love my writing! You know I always look forward to you reviews and comments! They make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

AN: **Sorry for the wait! I hope this long chapter makes up for the missing updates! I've been trying to finish Matchmaking Trouble, which is kind of my FF baby since it's so long lol. I also have another one that's going to be a large multi-chapter story! Once I am completely finished with Matchmaking Trouble, I will update this more regularly and try to finish it :D Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh, Rukia!" Uryuu called out as she ran towards her off to avoid him. She didn't him to follow her, but it was just about inevitable! Over the two weeks, Uryuu had done nothing but brush up against her, gave her panty-melting stares, and whispered in her ears every chance he got. Her sanity couldn't take his teasing anymore.

Barreling into her open office, Rukia hurriedly shut the door and placed a heavy wooden, chair in front of the door knob. No one was getting in unless she let them.

Suddenly, a very loud pounding disturbed her quiet room. "Oi, Rukia open up!"

 _Ichigo? What's he doing here? Where was Uryuu then? Did I misinterpret his motivates while ago? Could he just wanted to say hello as a passerby?_

The weary fashion designer opened her door slightly. "What do you want, Ichigo? I'm busy putting the last-minute touches on a few designs." She told him hoping the lie would send him away.

Looking down at the floor, he asked bashfully, "I was wondering if you were free for supper tonight?" Ichigo was never bashful. He was usual full force in your face about everything so his unusual reaction trigger Rukia's inner alarm.

"I'm having supper with Byakuya tonight." Rukia commented and noticed that Ichigo flinched at Byakuya's name. The poor man was still scared from Byakuya's last interrogation.

"Good because we need to talk to him…" Uryuu said with a mischievous smile as he appeared over Ichigo's shoulder.

 _The damn strawberry was in on it all along! He wasn't bashful. He was bloody nervous… Grrr… He's so not getting a good Christmas present for this betrayal!_

Masking her emotions, Rukia stated coolly, "I'm sorry, but my brother is a busy man. He doesn't waste his time with insignificant business meetings." _That's right, Rukia. Find your inner Kuchiki, and be the Ice Queen everyone thinks you are!_

"Even if it's about his sister?" The black-haired male suggested slightly smirk and an elegantly raised raven eyebrow. Uryuu challenged her without even issuing the words. Was she chicken to face her brother with him by her side?

 _Why you little punk, I am going to end you…_

Ichigo intervened before Rukia could do damage to Uryuu, himself, or the office. Heaven forbid if she got mad enough, she would take out all three options. "Come on, Rukia. All we need is about 10 minutes of his time…" Ichigo trailed off as he looked at the floor yet again.

Inwardly, Rukia knew Ichigo was lying. She expected their talk to take at least 30 minutes, and it would not end peacefully given Byakuya's dislike for both the men in front of her.

Ichigo worried about Uryuu's plan. He didn't think that Byakuya would allow for Rukia to wear the final gown, even if it would increase their business clientele. Hell, it would probably draw welcomed attention to the Kuchiki Caln, but what did he know about clan politics? They were beyond him, even if he was a member of the Shiba Clan.

Rukia's infamous death glares were instantly received by the two men in front of her office door. If they didn't budge from this then, she would at least call her brother for them. "Do either one of you understand the word NO?" She asked. The two men just stared at her like she was a rare flower in the moonlight. "Huh, fine! I will call and ask Byakuya if he will meet with you, but WHATEVER my brother decides, that's final. You have to promise not to bug him or me after that!"

"Tch. Sure. You know I hate him anyway." Ichigo countered causing Rukia to smirk slightly. Then she looked over expectantly at Uryuu.

Violet and blue eyes clashed. The strawberry in between them was oblivious to the tension between his two co-workers. "I will refrain from harassing your brother as you fear, Rukia." Rukia's vein above both of her eyebrows were twitching. This wasn't a promising sign for them at all.

She tried to read his mind, but Uryuu had his game face on. Ichigo looked confused for a minute until things started clicking in his brain. Now, he understood why Rukia refused to let them in and why she why see spend most of her days closed up in her office.

Ichigo placed a hand on Uryuu's shoulder and guided him away from a very aggravated midget. He hated for anyone to end up with a pencil in their throat for pushing her a too far. "Time to go, Uryuu! Rukia, don't worry. We will stay out of your hair for the rest of the work day!" Ichigo promised as he dragged Uryuu down the hall.

"Why did you do that?" Uryuu asked once they were out of Rukia's ear shot. "You ruined everything!" He yelled. Uryuu guided Ichigo into the unoccupied office next to them so they could take man to man. The strawberry had to learn the score sooner or later.

"It may be in your plans to win her back, Uryuu, but she is still my business partner and best friend. You can't push her till she breaks!" Ichigo growled.

Uryuu didn't show any signs of remorse for his words or actions involving Ichigo in his little plan. "I will stand in your way tonight if I have to. She's not going to throw away everything that she's worked so hard for just to be with an old lover, and you should feel the same way! You both have such an amazing talent; yet, you can't speak civilly to one another."

"Oh we speak civically, Ichigo, but all her bravo is just her defense mechanism. You know that as well as I do, Ichigo." Uryuu replied snidely.

Grabbing Uryuu's shirt, Ichigo told him, "She is not some pawn for you to us to get back at the Kuchikis." Uryuu didn't try to remove Ichigo's hand. His friend didn't understand it all just yet.

"You're right. She's not a pawn. Rukia is the woman that I love, Ichigo. You should know better than anyone that if you love someone, you fight for them. I made the mistake of leaving her once without facing her brother, and I won't do that again." Uryuu told the carrot top the unexpected truth.

Sighing, Ichigo let go of Uryuu's shirt. He understood all too well the type of predicament the man way in. Kami knows he had the same issue with Tatsuki before they were engaged. "Promise me that you won't open a can of worms tonight. Please? Rukia has faced loads of shit because of her work choice, but I think Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass has finally taken her back into his good graces. So don't ruin everything she's worked so hard for, okay?" The men shared an understanding glance.

"I wouldn't do anything without Rukia's consent, Ichigo, so relax."

"No, but your mouth will. I know you're planning on dropping the modeling bomb on them tonight." The strawberry countered.

"I plan on highlighting a very profitable business negotiation for Byakuya Kuchiki. My proposal will bring more recognition to the business and increase the Kuchiki Caln's status and recognition." Uryuu's plan sounded solid to Ichigo. "If you stroke his pride, then you win the Kuchikis, Ichigo. Trust me. I know how the game is played."

"I trust you, man. I just hope you ready for the hell that follows." Ichigo concluded as he listened further to Uryuu's in-depth plan.

* * *

 _5 Hours Later…_

The doorbell interrupted the absolute silence of Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya looked over at Rukia, who cringed under his domineering glaze.

 _Next time those idiots wants something with brother, they can do it their self! Huh! To think I gave up one of my next two Friday nights to secure this meeting. Hello Date #40 and #41…_

Rukia held her breath as she left her brother with a polite smile to answer the door. Byakuya wasn't thrilled to talk to Ichigo – hell he didn't even know about Uryuu being included - but he was always interested in expanding the Kuchiki name that was the only reason Byakuya agreed to the meeting. If two new dates weren't bad enough just for meeting with Ichigo, Rukia expected her punishment to increase tenfold when Byakuya laid eyes on her previous lover, but she would bear it with a smile. Sometimes you had to do things that you didn't like to make it in this dog eat dog world.

Opening the front door, Rukia said "Hello, boys." The sassy black haired male and a heinous orange carrot top greeted her while their tongues were fell out on the floor. Rukia was dressed in a breathtaking black lace dress that hugged her curved in all the right places. She wouldn't admit that she wore the dress just to see Uryuu's reaction.

"Rukia, charming as always." Uryuu replied with a smirk since he was the first one to recover from shock. The woman was just killing him standing there looking so edible."You look splendid." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. A gentleman front like always, but his thoughts were another matter.

Ichigo nervously scratched his head. "Yeah, midget, you look nice." Instantly, Rukia kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"You were staring at me funny!" Rukia growled. She wanted to clobber the Ichigo since he had Tatsuki.

"I'm sorry! My best friend actually looked like a woman for a change! You dress up a lot, Ruks, but I've never seen you look like that!"

"Idiot!" Rukia muttered under her breath as she forgave him. Now, she understood why he was so surprised. Ichigo hated clubs so he never saw her with she and Tatsuki went out for a girls' night.

"Shall we go in?" Uryuu asked as he watched the two best friends with amusement. He also wanted to see how that lovely dress hugged Rukia's hips as she walked. Damn! Tonight was going to be hard keeping his thoughts on business.

"Yeah, let's get this the hell over with." Ichigo replied before storming inside past Rukia, but she grabbed him by the collar and slapped him upside the head. This halted his movements any further.

"Remember, don't be rude and mind your manners." Rukia warned him. Ichigo scowled down at the she-demon issuing orders at him. "Don't get an attitude with me, or look at me like that, strawberry! Four eyes over there is the reason that you're here! Remember, I didn't ask either one of you to crash this dinner!"

"But you did want to be saved…" Uryuu mumbled under his breath which earned him a stormy glaze from Rukia.

"Shut it, Uryuu! I'm trying to get back on my brother's good side!" Rukia growled.

"Well, he's sure going to love us then!" Ichigo whined. It was already bad enough that Byakuya hated him when he picked up the pieces of what was left of Rukia's broken heart after none other than Uryuu. But to walk into the house with the man that Rukia once loved -probably still did - and talk him into using her as a model… Yeah, Byakuya was just going to LOVE them… Not!

"I guess we should get this shit over with then so come in." Rukia told the men as she headed off in the direction of the formal living room. The two men followed her apprehensively almost like they were walking to their doom that was until Uryuu caught up with her after admiring her walk from a distance.

Hefelt the need to issue a challenge in her ear. This was all her fault for looking so delectable. "If I accomplish getting him to agree to the business proposal, you owe me a date." His breath caused her it involuntary shiver as she shook it off, trying to find solid ground again in the mist of her inner emotional chaos that he always caused.

"Fine, but I doubt you succeed." Rukia replied with a smirk as she snatched her arm way from Uryuu. Inwardly, she wanted him to succeed, but the chances of occurring was only happening when hell froze over.

"You just have a death wish, don't you?" Ichigo muttered as he caught sight of the smile and lusty look on Uryuu's face.

"Victory shall be ours, Ichigo." Uryuu told his boss confidently. There was no way in hell that he'd loose a challenge as precious as this one.

Ichigo shook his head as he and Uryuu caught back up with Rukia. This was going to be a hell of a meeting.

Rukia turned the corner into the formal living room to see Byakuya staring out of the large bay window. "Brother, the guest have arrived." She stated.

Turning at the sound of Rukia's voice, Byakuya met her glaze then it passed over her to Ichigo and Uryuu. If eyes could cut like a razor's edge, then the black-haired man would be ripped to shreds. He dared let his eyes wonder over Rukia? Byakuya wanted to crush the little punk eyeballing his sister, but then that would make him admit that he felt things like normal humans. Kuchiki's were beyond human.

Rukia noticed the slight change in Byakuya's mood, not that you could really tell most of the time, but she saw him twitch his hand slightly.

 _Oh, great! He's already in one of those moods, and these idiots won't help!_

Feeling the tension escalate quickly, Rukia asked everyone, "Please have a seat." She couldn't leave the men to get tea like she previously had planned so she rung the bell for the maid.

"Yes, Lady Rukia?" She asked quietly.

"Please bring some tea and snacks for our guest." Rukia asked graciously.

"That will not be necessary, Yuki. These men are not saying too long." Byakuya told the servant causing Rukia to hold her breath. Byakuya never acted this way in front of guest! Although, Rukia never brought anyone home that Byakuya disliked so much as well.

"Well then, let's get started! Shall we?" Rukia forcing a smile in place. She shot Ichigo a pleading look for help, but he was trying to contain his laughter. For some reason, he felt like bringing Uryuu was the best idea ever since he wasn't Byakuya's least favorite idiot anymore.

Taking the hint, Uryuu and Ichigo sat down on the love seat while Rukia took the chair in the middle of the room. Byakuya decided to remained staying by the fire place near the window until heard their proposal. Granted, Kurosaki may be an idiot, but he and Rukia turned their infant design company into a small house hold name in just a few years. An impressive feat to say the least since they had no backing from any noble family, just skill and determination on their part.

"Who would like to begin?" Rukia asked since she felt the need to be the mediator in the room.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Byakuya, you probably have heard from Rukia that the Tokyo Fashion Show is approaching quickly." The long-haired man nodded. "For this year, we have a brand-new concept that will attract attention and help others, but we need your permission for one of our ideas."

"My permission?" Byakuya asked with a sneer. "If you need that then the answer is no, and there is the door." Byakuya felt that maybe his dislike for Uryuu was clouding any good judgement that he had about the fashion show.

The devil himself decided to speak. "This year, Rukia and I decided to use the design concept commoner meets royalty." Byakuya looked taken back by this turn of events. He never once expect them to use something close to their own story. "Our main concept is to make clothes that can go from the runaway to everyday life. Nowadays, this just isn't possible. Too many people are designing abstract ideas for normal people to wear."

"This is the commoner part, I'm assuming?" Byakuya asked. Rukia was surprised that he didn't shut Uryuu down yet. The man actually seemed intrigued.

"Yes. While this concept would be the main focus of our line, we wanted to hold something special for royalty. A few lines will have cherry blossoms patterns and winter designs specifically requested that are geared more towards royalty. But the big finale is a dress fit for an ice queen." Uryuu slide his glaze over to Rukia. The woman looked terrified while Byakuya was interested in where this was all going, especially if Rukia was looking like a nervous rabbit all of a sudden.

Ichigo spoke up then, "We want to use the Rukia as the Ice Queen since she is the represents Japan royalty. She is the Kuchiki Princess after all." The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"How would any of this benefit the clan, like you suggested?" Byakuya asked, which surprised Rukia to no end. A question like that meant he was actually considering the proposal.

"First, Rukia would be the face of the business now. She's gorgeous and well-know for her ties to the Kuchiki Clan and the company. Her renowned talent will drive our sales." Ichigo told him with a smile. "Secondly, our company does a lot of charity work at your sister's insistence, but we will increase our contributions to the local areas even more now and maybe expand to all the islands of Japan. Since Rukia is so well-know, this will cause the clan's importance to rise due to all the charity works since your name would be tied to ours. Thirdly, Rukia being the face of the company will increase business ties not just for us, but you as well. All in all, everyone wins if she is the finale one placed in the Ice Queen dress. She's already beloved by many, but she would become a symbol for Japan's elite and commoners uniting under one person. Rukia finds common ground with everyone so this is perfect for her."

The room remained silent. Byakuya's wheels were working in over drive. "Brother, what do you think about their proposal?" Rukia asked in a squeaky voice. His grey eyes haunted hers for the time being. She could see hints of anger, amusement, pride, and… happiness?

"Draw up a contract and let my lawyer see it, Ichigo. Once he has read it thoroughly, and if changes need to be made, then we shall address them. Other than that, I think you are through for now. Rukia, see our guest out. Good night, gentlemen." Byakuya said as he left for the dining room.

Ichigo and Uryuu were so happy they could jump for joy while the petite lady in the chair felt her world crashing down. His win meant a date and that she'd have to spend time barely dressed with HIM! How in the hell was she going to survive that torture?

Rukia got up like a robot and forced the men to follow her towards the front door. Ichigo told her good bye with a one-sided hug as he headed towards his car. Then Rukia noticed Uryuu was missing from his side.

She felt his presence behind her as his hands gently were placed on either side of her waist. Uryuu whispered in her ear, "You owe me a date, Rukia." Her amethyst eyes were wide as saucers. How could she be the face of the company? That was Ichigo's job!

"YOU don't deserve one! If I recall correctly, it was all Ichigo, who proposed the plan." Rukia growled as she shoved him away. Her heart wanted to pull him closer to kiss him senseless.

"But it was my plan, love." He told her as he sniffed her hair inhaling a wonderful minty smell. "Why not live a little, Rukia? Stop worrying about what your brother will think." He asked her with a smirk.

"I am living. I work, I date, and I eat. See living!" She pointed out.

"That's called survival! I mean really living on the edge like we used to do…" Uryuu took hold of her hand again until she pulled it away from him bringing her arm to her rest in front of her chest. Rukia stepped back out of Uryuu's long arm range hoping that he wouldn't pull a stunt like that again. Her heart contained enough turmoil for one tonight.

"Good night, Uryuu." She told him without meeting his eyes because he was right. She was overly cautious after their breakup.

"I expect a Kuchiki to follow through with her word." He stated in a serious voice. "You need to be ready by 8 o'clock Saturday night."

The date caused a small terror in Rukia. "But that's the Aizen Ball!" Rukia nearly shouted but caught herself. "I can't go to that with you! Byakuya won't allow it!"

"Then you better think of some way to ditch your brother. We need to scope out the competition." Uryuu said right as he leaned down to give a shocked Rukia a quick peck on the lips.

 _When did he get so close again?_

"Later darling…" Rukia watched as the black-haired man walked towards his car, leaving her speechless. Who knew that finding her old love would bring back this much chaos? Kami, why did she make that wish again?

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting.**

 **That 1 person:** Thank you for the review my dear! :D I look forward to reading your opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rukia spent the rest of dinner picking at her food as she contemplated Uryuu's words. Did he really except her to go against her brother when she was finally getting back on his good graces? Sosuke Aizen was a pillar to the community but also a dangerous man, who was their rival. She didn't know what Uryuu could possibly want with the man.

 _If he's looking for clues as to Aizen's collection, then he's shit out of luck. Aizen isn't stupid, and guards would be posted everywhere in his mansion. But what is Uryuu up to?_

Then Rukia's brain was side tracked by everything that could go wrong if she went with Uryuu instead of her brother. They had to play nice with the second most powerful family in Japan. It didn't matter that the Kuchikis were the first - status and honor mattered most. She may be a designer, but she had an analytical brain. If something unfortunate happened at the Aizen ball, then the Kuchikis would be disgraced. She would be out on her own and her and Ichigo's beloved business would tank. They could end up on the streets if that happened.

After supper, Rukia and Byakuya went into the living room where they enjoyed a glass of brandy and read. Well, Rukia was really nursing her drink and contemplating life her life still. There were too many uncertainties in this life for her to risk everything for one man, right? One man shouldn't define everything even if you loved him for over 3 long years.

Finally, Rukia came to terms with her heart. Come hell or high water, she would stick with her decision. Ichigo and Tatsuki would be there for her no matter what happened with Byakuya and the rest of the Kuchikis.

Nervously, Rukia cleared her throat to get Byakuya's attention. The man was enjoying his second glass of brandy as he read over business documents. "Brother?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he continued to read. Why did he have to ignore her when her nerves were already on edge?

Having no patience for indifferent, Rukia walked over to him and placed her small hand on his papers causing him to glare up at her. She didn't know if it was Uryuu's bravery from early rubbing off on her, but something told her that she had to do this or she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"Brother, I have been asked to accompany a friend to Sosuke Aizen's ball Saturday night. I know that you planned on taking me, but you see, I owe this friend a favor…" Rukia trailed off hoping Byakuya would get the meaning.

"You interrupted me for this? Why didn't you just tell my secretary so I could get a replacement?" He asked in a cold voice that caused Rukia's violet eyes to harden. Wasn't she worth his time? She was his sister after all.

 _Seriously, how hard is it to put away documents while your sister is present? Normal siblings spend time together. Why cant we? Oh wait! I know... because we are not normal._

"I was trying to be respectful and presented my case to you. As I can see now, you are much more concerned with work so I shall leave you to it." Rukia delivered the lines as a true Kuchiki – cold and deadly as steel. It took all of her control now to growl in annoyance or smack her brother upside the head repeatedly; although, she was doing that in her mind.

Gracefully, Rukia turned to exit the manor when she felt a large hand wrapped around her arm. "Look Rukia, I apologize if I seem insensitive, but you're an adult. You can do whatever you want." He told her in a deep baritone voice.

"Oh, really? Does that mean I can turn down all the offers of any males you make me date? Last time I tried, you threatened to do something to Ichigo or remove me from my apartment." She responded as she snatched away her arm from his grasp.

Byakuya grey eyes narrowed on her petite frame. "If you'd have entered the family business like we discussed you wouldn't have those dates. You'd already be married with a family and not causing the elders any myself headaches."

"If I had played by your rules, brother, I would be married, but I'd be miserable. All your candidates, but Ashido and Kaien, wanted to control me because of the Kuchiki influence. None of them cared for me as a person, but those two. I was just tool for the rest of them to gain power!"

"Why didn't you chose one of those two then? Last time I heard, you got tired of them." Byakuya muttered like it was her fault.

"I grew 'tired' of them because you were forcing them to pressure me into marriage! Ashido and Kaien were more of my dear friends than any type of boyfriend! Because there was only one person I ever wanted to marry! And you…" Rukia pressed her finger into Byakuya's chest. "You and Ryuken took him away from me."

"Rukia, Uryuu Ishida wasn't good enough for you!" Byakuya placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders hoping to calm his sister down some. He wondered what actually made her crack. Was it the boy or had she finally had enough of people trying to direct her fate?

"Who will be good enough for me in your eyes, Byakuya? You may select candidates for me to date, but I know you find fault in all of them, even Ashido and Kaien. Two men that we've known the longest."

"Rukia…" He growled at his sister. He could tell that she had been holding all this pent-up anger for a while, but with Uryuu being back in the picture, it just flooded her senses. Did he do the right thing and split them up 3 years ago? Was she really stuck on this one man when she had so many to choose from?

With a defeated sigh, Byakuya told her, "If you are so desperate to prove his worth to me. Feel free to date Uryuu, but be warned. If he embarrasses the Kuchikis, you will be married to the man of my choosing within the next week."

"You think I'll fail?" She asked hostilely."With my freedom and life on the line, you would think I'd roll over and play dead just because you threatened me with marriage?" Her brother's arrogance annoyed her.

"I think that boy is smarter than you give him credit for, Rukia. He always wanted to just use you as the others have." He warned his sister. Byakuya tried to steer her on the correct path in life.

"Now, you admit the others wanted to use me? Where were you when Kira was getting handsy or Gin tried to drug me? I had to call Ichigo, Byakuya, because you were too damn busy playing politics."

"Rukia, I…"

"You know what, brother, I'll prove you and the elders wrong. My company will take the Kuchiki name to the next level, and everyone will be praising us. The three misfits from the Shiba, Kuchiki, and Ishida Clans will be hailed as heroes, and my name will be forever written down in the history of Japanese fashion." Rukia told him before she walked away.

Byakuya watched Rukia walk away awestruck at the impressive woman that's she's become. "I sincerely hope you're right, Rukia. Kami, I hope you're right. I only ever wanted the best for you after all, and I think you're finally learning how to get it what you want out of life." He whispered to his sister's retreating form. She didn't hear him, but she felt his eyes watching her as she exited the manor as a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Rukia spent the next two days thinking about her harsh words to her brother. She probably should apologize, but he would see that as a sign of weakness on her part. He'd not think twice about marrying her off to someone he respected if she didn't succeed, and that was not going to happen even if hell froze over and herds of pigs flew around in the sky.

A knock startled her out of her internal conflict as she stared out her bedroom window. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tatsuki asked her roommate from the open doorway.

"I screwed up…" Rukia told her. Tatsuki only smiled and walked over to wrap her up in a much-needed hug. It seemed Tatsuki knew someone was wrong even before Rukia told her.

"No. You only did what was right for you. It's about time you told your over-protective, micromanagement brother to shove it up his ass." She told her petite friend with a laugh.

The violet eyed girl stared at her best friend. "Tatsuki, I didn't…"

"You are going to be late if you keep sulking, Rukia. Are you going to let Byakuya win, or are you going to let him at his own game? Maybe he's just waiting for this moment for you to step, put him in his place, and show him what your made of. That could have been his goal all along." Tatsuki hinted to Rukia. She understood Byakuya even better than his sister understood him. She was just sad that it took her long to see his masochistic ways.

"But I didn't even tell you what I told him!" Rukia complained slightly, even though she knew her friend was right.

"Oh, yeah you did." The black-haired friend laughed. Rukia raised a raven eyebrow at Tatsuki then she started at her in wide eyed horror when remembered everything.

"Damn! Please tell me that wasn't vodka I drank last night?" Rukia pleaded as she rubbed her head recalling her headache this morning. Originally, she just thought that she over worked herself the past few days between drawing like a madwoman and worrying about her brother.

A grin appeared on Tatsuki's face "Unfortunately, you arrived home with the largest bottle of vodka that I've seen you carry in a while. I think the last time you brought one of them home, you and Ichigo were celebrating opening Shirayuki Getsu Designs or you got in a fight over something big."

"Oh, Kami! No wonder I felt like shit this morning..." Rukia complained.

"That's not the worst part. When you arrived with said drink, you dragged onto the couch with you, shoved the bottle at me, and told me to drink."

Rukia laughed at Tatsuki's expression. What could be so horrible about a drink? "That doesn't sound that bad!"

"I'm not finished yet..." Tatsuki told her with a wicked grin. "Then you proceed to tell me everything under the sun from all about your wonderful drawings to work drama with your partner with, then the Byakuya Kuchiki thinks he's Kami and everyone follows his rules speech. But my favorite topic was when you admitted that you were still in love with Uryuu, and you raved about his wonderful skills in and out of bed." Tatsuki said with an evil laugh as she watched Rukia turn beet red.

"I did not…" Rukia denied. She'd never do that, right?

"Oh, you did because I only had maybe a mixed drink then you drank the whole damn bottle!" Rukia paled at Tatsuki's words knowing they were true if she drunk that much. The petite woman never did have a filter when she had a lot of alcohol.

"I'm never drinking again!" Rukia promised.

"Just be glad it was me you did that to and not Ichigo. He'd have a cow, then kill lover boy." Tatsuki was having fun at Rukia's expense as she became paler - if that were possible - thinking about Ichigo over hearing that dreaded conversation. Then Tatsuki's words clicked in Rukia's head.

"He's not my lover body!" She yelled.

"Then what is he?" Tatsuki asked.

"Uhm… My work partner?" Rukia replied in a weird tone.

"Then why does that sound like a question?" Tatsuki asked her yet again.

"Why do you keep answering a question with a question?" Rukia retorted.

"Why are you avoiding the inevitable? If you're still in love with him, go for it! Grab him by his tie, pull him into your office, and demand he strip! Then have your wicked way with him!" The long, black haired girl encouraged Rukia.

"Now, I'm wondering if you had anything to drink…" Rukia mumbled.

"No. I just want you to be happy, and he seems to produce the right amount of craziness, excitement and love in you." Tatsuki replied with a smile. She had one on her face a lot ever since she and Ichigo got engaged.

"It's been a long 3 years, what if we changed?" Rukia asked Tatsuki a question that she was dying to know herself.

"You'll never know unless you show the bastard who is boss! Now, go do your hair and makeup! Your prince charming will be pissed when he shows up and sees you in sweats." Rukia looked at her questionably then the lightbulb clicked.

"Crap. The ball is tonight, isn't it?" Rukia asked. She hated that the two days just seemed to run together and made her totally forget everything important.

"Yep. Thankfully, you have a beautiful dress waiting for you in your closet." Tatsuki replied.

Wide amethyst eyes met brown ones. "Oh, he did not…" Rukia stated in shock.

"Let's just say I may have let him in last night while you were passed out…" The black haired girl looked away sheepishly.

"I'm so going to kill you." Rukia promised her friend.

"But he left right after he took your measurements, Rukia! I swear!"

"Wait… How the hell did he even get your number?" Tatsuki looked away guilty. "Ichigo?"

"What can I saw? He likes the man as well. Might as well keep Uryuu since he's popular with your friends!"

Rukia prayed for strength not to kill her two best friends. "It's in my closet you said?" The petite woman asked as she walked into her large closet. A white gown bag hung on the latch in the middle.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the zipper sliding down as Rukia opened the bag. A very familiar color greeted her.

"Sapphire blue?" Tatsuki asked knowing that her friend was more of a white or violet lover.

"Sapphire blue like his eyes…" Rukia murmured as she admired Uryuu's handy work. To say it was a master piece was an understatement. The gown had a fitted sweetheart neckline that flared at the hips. Silvery vines of lightly adorned the neckline then another section of the vines linked together the end of the fitted torso the beginning flare of the skirt. A small silver and sapphire flower was placed on the right side of the gown to give it more decoration. Finally, the skirt of the gown had two layers of draping with sections of silvery leaves added in opportune places.

Needless to say, Rukia was not only in love with the man, but the dress as well. Now, she just had to figure out what to do with him. _Kill him for probably taking my measurements when I was my underwear since that's what I woke up like that... Although, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before. Two, hug him and thank him all at once? Three, thank him then kidnap him and not let him leave the bedroom?_

"Hello! Earth to Rukia!" Tatsuki yelled loudly and slight hit Rukia upside the head snapping her out of her dream.

"Yes?" She finally replied to Tatsuki.

"You're drooling, so I'm not even going to ask, but you do need to get ready. You have about an hour and a half before he gets here."

"Dammit! Why did you let me day dream so long?" Rukia grumbled as she brushed past her laughing friend trying to get ready before her date arrived.

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting.**

 **If you are curious about the dress, this is where the look came from!**

 **That One Person: Thank you! Yes, Rukia has to go through delicious torment ha! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Lovies! I wanted to warn you that my requester for this story wants a lemon, so I will be switching this to rated M shortly. If you do not like lemons, I will post a warning on the chapter and the approximate location of it. Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 5

At precisely 8 o'clock, the doorbell rang. _It's go time so don't screw this up!_ Rukia tried to psych herself up slightly before answering the door, but she has been nervous ever since Byakuya 's challenge.

Talking a deep breath, Rukia turned the door handle painfully slow. She said a quiet prayer for her sanity before pulling the door wide open. She knew the man on the other side of the door would look dashing, and she hoped that everything would go smoothly for both their sakes tonight.

But Rukia wasn't prepared for what greeted her at the door. _He looks utterly amazing!_

She could tell Uryuu was admiring her, but she was too taking his appearance in. The first thing she noted w Uryuu's exquisitely polished shoes that her brother would be proud of. Next, her glaze swept over his fitted, dark grey suit with black accents. His coat was opened slightly so you could see his crisp, white shirt highlighted by a button-down vest. Then to her delight, Uryuu also had a sapphire and silver tie on as well as a with a sapphire pocket square. They truly made an exquisite pair together side by side.

The raven-haired man's voice started Rukia out of her stupor. "You look lovely as ever, my dear." Uryuu with a dashing smile that made her heart hammer. He caught her staring, but she could care less. He looked amazing, and judging by the lust in his eyes, he was just as effected as she was.

"You did a stunning job on the dress, Uryuu." Rukia said with a smirk, then her eyebrow drew slightly together. "Although, I am debating on whether to strangle you or not for taking my measurements when I was unconscious!" She punched his shoulder, but her date only smiled back at her. It seemed Rukia's potential wrath was worth any little peek that he snuck.

Ever logical, Uryuu retorted. "Tatsuki was there the whole time to supervise so nothing happened. I only took your measurements. I didn't even look!" He assured her; although, if she were awake at the time, he wasn't sure that he could have said the same thing.

"You and I both know that you probably got a good look as well." She scolded him with a light blush on her face.

"Me? Why would I do that when I'll have to measure you soon for the princess gown anyway? You'll be at my mercy then." He teased with a devilish smile causing Rukia to turn redder.

"I think I changed my mind…" _Before I do something incredibly stupid._

"Don't even think about it, Kuchiki! You owe me a date, and you're paying up tonight!" Rukia gulped at Uryuu's words.

Before she could turn around to flee, Uryuu slipped his arm around her and guided her towards the limo. The chauffeur gave them both a nod as he opened the door, but the appreciative glance he gave Rukia did not escaped her date's glaze. Uryuu positively gave Rukia a brief kiss on her stating his claim. On the other hand, Rukia was completely oblivious to the effect that she had on the man. She rewarded the chauffeur with a kind smile as he closed the door.

* * *

The couple arrived at the Aizen mansion, but Rukia was too busy staring out the window as they waited for their turn to exit the limo in the fury of bright lights. Being out of the spotlight for a few years caused Rukia to forgot how incredibly crazy the reporters were when one of the noble families held an extravagant ball. Everyone and everything was fair game for tabloids.

 _On the plus side the ride went smoothly… Well, if you call smoothly filled with heated looks, blushes, and lingering touches smoothly…_ _Ten more minutes in there ALONE with him, and I'd be a goner…_

Composing herself, the Kuchiki heiress put on the facade her family was renowned for as soon as car door opened. She felt Uryuu tense as he stood right behind her. The poor man realized she went from the warm, feisty woman to the Ice Queen in less than a second.

Camera lights flashed at the couple as the made their way towards the front doors. Reports were begging for a small audience, but the couple ignored them. One even had the nerve to attempt to grab Rukia, but Uryuu blocked the man's hand before it got anywhere near her.

Uryuu leaned down whispering in her ear, "Can't you relax even for a night?" Aggravation laced his tone, yet a smile was plastered on his face as the young lady checked their names off the guest list. Without further ado, the couple descended into the throng of Japan's high society. Everyone was there from nobles, celebrities, model, doctors, and even star athletes.

"We're in public and my brother is here somewhere, so yes I have to!" Rukia whispered as an elder approach them to greet the young Kuchiki with a kiss on the cheek. They talked briefly until someone called the old man away.

Rukia turned to Uryuu with a small, fake smile. "Besides, how can I relax when I know that you have other motives for this ball." She hissed.

In a rich, husky voice, Uryuu replied, "I only have one other motive, and that is to…" Before Uryuu could finish his sentence, they were interrupted by their host.

"Rukia, my dear, how are you? You look stunning as always" Sosuke Aizen cooed as he kissed her on the cheek. Miraculously, Uryuu refrained from growling at their rival. The man always rubbed him the wrong way, but Uryuu did not like the way Aizen was looking at Rukia or his light, lingering touches on her.

The petite woman tried not to flinch or step away from their host's overfriendliness. Instead, she decided to kill him with politeness and kindness hoping that her boring attitude would drive him away. "Lord Aizen, thank you for having us tonight."

"You're more than welcome, my dear! You know, you should come by more often. I would love to compare notes with you." He told her suggestively.

"I'm sorry, Lord Aizen, but you know the Tokyo Fashion Show is coming up soon. It's just a hassle to get away right now."

"Ah, I understand, my dear. Later perhaps?" Rukia just smiled at their host thinking peaceful thoughts to retrain from killing him. Sensing her hesitance, Aizen asked, "Speaking of the fashion show, who made your tasteful dress? Did you happened to get it at my shop?" Aizen asked as he threw a glare at Uryuu, who remained silent during their whole interaction.

"My dress is a one of a kind, sir, but I am glad that you like it. You know we strive to achieve great things at Shirayuki Getsu Designs." Rukia told him politely, but she was seething a little bit from their host's forwardness in front of her date.

As she was searching for a way out of this awkward confrontation, Rukia saw a flash of white blonde walk by. She placed her hand gracefully on Aizen's shoulder. "Excuse me, Lord Aizen. My aunt has just arrived, and she'd disown me if I don't go greet her."

Aizen bowed his head in acknowledgement, and Rukia brushed past their host followed by Uryuu. He didn't care for politics or keeping the peace, but Rukia did. She was a natural. She moved around the ballroom making having customary small talk with everyone who approached them. What did he expect? She was the Kuchiki heiress after all, even if she was making a name for herself on her own. Granted, her partner was from the black sheep portion of the Shiba Clan. Their lives made them instant celebrities for parties like these. The non-nobles were basically foaming at the mouth for any type of dirt that they could gather here.

Inwardly, Uryuu understood the importance of retaining her image, but did she have to be so damn good at it? Her act was perfect to a T even if she hated the people who greeted them. She was flawless in everyone's eyes but his. He could spot a clink in her armor from a mile away because he knew her so well even after all this time.

Uryuu noted Rukia twitching her right hand into her dress ever so slightly. His beloved was speaking to some unusual character, but then he realized that this was her aunt upon closer expectation. Said aunt was the only Kuchiki who didn't like Kuchiki traditions, and she tried to drag Rukia into her dark abyss as well. He couldn't let that happen. For their plan to work, Rukia needed to keep her spotless reputation, and the lime light on herself.

A shiver ran down Rukia's spine as she felt warm breath on her neck. "Would you like to dance, madam?" Uryuu asked her in a husky voice.

Rukia turned around to glare daggers at the man, but her aunt gave her gentle nudge. "Go honey! If I had one like him, I'd dance the night away in his arms." She clapped her hands together in glee.

Rukia tried not to roll her eyes, but she was happy for Uryuu's meddling. "After that, how could I refuse! Thank you for your time, Aunt Mao." Rukia charmingly replied as Uryuu turned her towards the dance floor.

"You made a classy move there, Mr. Ishida. You have her in the palm of your hand now." She whispered at her partner as he pulled her close.

Uryuu hid his smile as he leaned down into whisper into her ear. "I learned from the best, Ms. Kuchiki." He told her as he placed his large hand onto her back. Rukia could feel the heat travel all through her body as they swayed back and forth. The petite woman snagged a glass of champagne as a waiter went by, and she down it in an instant.

"You know alcohol is not going to help you last the night, madam." Rukia tried not to choke on air as she heard Uryuu's words.

"What the hell?" She hissed at him. "You're classy one minute and making sexual references the next?"

"Relax, Rukia. I meant that I need you conscious for may plan. You have the be the center of attention darling so get angry at me. Please?"

"You stole me from talking to my aunt just so I could yell at you? Oh, how romantic." Rukia replied sarcastically.

Pulling her scandalously closer, Uryuu told her, "Just grab a glass or two of champagne again as the waiter walks back by, but do not actually drink it!"

"What are you going to do spank me?" Rukia asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't tempt me, Kuchiki." Uryuu growled, and she could see the light in his eyes. Instantly, Rukia knew that she hit a nerve. Score one point for her tonight!

About ten minutes later, Rukia tried to get away from Uryuu unsuspiciously. This was the moment that they had been waiting for.

To any passerby, their conversation seemed like a lovers' quarrel, but knew there was an underlying meaning to the words he spoke. "Rukia, are you going to dance with me, or are you going to run again. You know you can't handle our closeness." He told her pulling her up against him.

Red with embarrassment, Rukia pinched his side. "This is not the time or place for a discussion about us!"

"I beg to disagree. Being here keeps you from running away." He replied smoothly. Whoever knew that half-truths worked wonders undercover.

Suddenly, Byakuya's words flashed in her head. "He was just using you like he did then. Once he has his success, he'll move on."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Please for the love of Kami, not this right now. Hold it together, Rukia. Damn why did I drink the alcohol? I knew better than that!_

Sensing her nervousness, Uryuu let go of Rukia as he told her, "Maybe you should go get some fresh air. It may help you clear your head." He suggested causing Rukia to think twice about his motives in her alcohol haze.

"Whatever." She whispered before trailing off to the balcony. With just a few glasses of alcohol, she kept reliving everything. She should be focusing on the task at hand, but no! Her brain kept bring up Byakuya warnings, the present, her job, and possible future? Everything seemed so complicated. Why did was she a noble rather than a normal woman? What she wouldn't give just to be normal for a little while. She could marry anyone or be her feisty self in public without reproach.

Exhaling deeply, Rukia tried to find her center. She knew half of her doubts were the alcohol talking, but the other half was her rational brain pipping up about their impromptu date/spying adventure.

A blue haired man walked up next to her. She glanced over at him when he opened his mouth. "You look suffocated. Was that your over possessive boyfriend being back there? He seemed like an asshole."

"Can't you see a girl is trying to think here? So, why don't you go back to where you're wanted?" Rukia retorted as a wild grin crossed the man's handsome face.

"Oh, I think I'm wanted right here." He said confidently. A normal man would have withered under her glare. "Damn, woman. You must be a livewire in bed.…" Rukia remained silent at the man's hidden taunt. She refused to take his bait. More than likely, he was in a league with the elders or her business rivals trying to get her to do something incredibly stupid.

 _Something stupid like Uryuu is doing right now. Why did I go along with his plan? Aizen could be planning anything, and we are literally screwed if Uryuu gets caught._

Turning to face man, she asked, "What are you hoping to achieve here, sir?" The unwanted attention got on her nerves. The things she did for their success. Rukia had to deal with the arrogant asshole, who was just like his boss if she remembered correctly, but she wasn't letting on to that little gem. Let the man think she's an idiot.

Her movement gave the blue haired man a chance to study his target. She really was beautiful in a sapphire blue chiffon gown. Beautiful and very prickly. His boss owed him extra for this. No woman was ever this hard to get in his bed or to gather information from. "How come a woman like yourself is with four eyes in there?" The blue haired man indicated to the ball room.

Rukia arched a raven-haired eyebrow in return. _Play up his sadistic ego, and he'll fall. DO NOT let your attitude get in the way!_

"Personally, its none of you damn business…" She replied with a sneer. The man's attention went to her amethyst eyes. He tried look wounded at her harsh words.

"Throw a man a bone here, I'm begging you!" He replied half joking - half serious. Rukia started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave. We were just getting to know one another."

 _Uryuu had to have enough time by now. Uh. Focus you're anger on him, Rukia. Show him the Ice Queen._

She tried his hand off her arm. "Look Mr.…"

"Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The blue haired man appeared dashing in his white Armani tuxedo. His extended his hand in a sign of friendship.

A light of recognition came into Rukia's eyes. Grimmjow smirked knew that look all too well. "You're a model for the Kyōka Suigetsu Company."

"Smart and beautiful! What a combination!" He smiled but he looked downtrodden a second later. "But alas, I was one of their models until Mr. Aizen fired me recently." The tone in Grimmjow's voice threw Rukia off for a moment, but she wasn't buying his story. Aizen never did anything without a reason.

"Were you seeking a job with me? Is that why you've been so forward?" She asked as she made sure Grimmjow knew that she was sizing him up from head to toe.

"I've been forward because I want more than a job from you…" Grimmjow said as he edged Rukia up against the balcony.

"Come now, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. You can't quite possibly mean that?" He paused into Rukia so she could fell his hardness. "Oh, but I do, Ms. Kuchiki"

"Do you really think this is such a smart move? Soliciting a potential boss may be hazardous to your health."

"Oh, the famous Ice Queen has come out to play! It must by my lucky night. I'm betting if I play my cards right, then I'll make you melt." Grimmjow nuzzled Rukia's neck.

 _Does this really work one women? Seriously! How can they be turned on? Damn Uryuu! I am going to kick both of your asses for this! Leaving me with a damn pervert!_

Rukia stepped aside out of Grimmjow's hold. "You know, your blue hair is a little much for my taste, but I could work with you." Rukia told him as she changed the topic.

"That's not the only thing too much for you. If you want, we can take this elsewhere, and we can see just how much you can handle." He piped out with a sex smirk.

"Why when we both know that you only want something from me. If we screw, then what that's a bonus for you. But I am telling you now, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, that your charm and sex appeal only work so much." Rukia told him coldly. It felt like an artic wind just blew through the area.

Grimmjow stared at his target in shock! No one ever turned him down – man or woman! Was he losing his touch?

"Good night, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. I must return to my date. I'm sure he's been searching for me." Rukia told him coldly before heading back into the ballroom.

Grimmjow stayed on the balcony watching the petite woman walk off. Rukia Kuchiki was one of the few women to ever turn him down let alone snub him. A movement off to his left caused Grimmjow to search into the shadows. A deep voice asked, "Did you find anything out?"

"On her? Please, the woman is a frosty bitch just like her brother. Whoever told you that she'd be a weak target lied to you, Lord Aizen." Grimmjow stated. "She never once was fooled by may act, and that's a large accomplishment."

"Ah, don't worry, Grimmjow. We'll have her in our grasp shortly. The woman should be worshipped by all, and we shall make sure that happens."

"What if she doesn't want that, sir?"

His hazel eyes darkened. "Then we shall make her. Rukia Kuchiki will soon go back crying to her god-awful brother of due to a broken heart, and he'll be forced to marry her off. I'll kindly offer to take the disgraced woman off his hands. Then, she'll be mine at the first opportunity." Aizen stated with an evil laugh. Soon everything he ever wanted would be his.

As the men had a good laugh together, no one noticed an angry figure in the door way. The others had to be warned.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **That One Person:** I am so happy you enjoyed reading everything like always! Yes, the Kuchiki's have a dysfunctional relationship because someone **Cough... Byakuya... Cough** Doesn't know how to express his feelings by talking one on one so he always makes her challenge herself, even if she can't see it.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN) Sorry, dears for being a little late with the chapter. Work cut into my writing time as well as taking a slightly different direction than what I had written out. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not** _ **Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Momo Hinamori searched the grand ball room for the Kuchiki Princess, but she didn't see the petite woman anywhere. "Where did she go?" She asked out loud. Then she remembered seeing Rukia's beau head upstairs not too long ago. "Kami, please tell me he wasn't stupid enough to go through Aizen's office." It would be just her luck if both of them got caught red handed, but that was probably all part of Aizen's plan.

Before she had time to panic, a head of orange hair caught her attention. Thank Kami, the Shiba heir had to make an appearance otherwise Rukia probably would be doomed.

Keeping up her hostess priorities, Momo walked over to greet the couple. "Good evening, Mr. Kurosaki. Ms. Arisawa." She said to the couple as she received confused looks.

"Momo, what are you doing here? I thought Toshiro said that you moved back with your parents." Ichigo replied. He was shocked to see the young woman. She and Toshiro dated awhile before parting as friends, but they kept up with one another.

"My parents died shortly after I arrived." She saw the sadness in Ichigo's eyes. "Don't worry. They're passing was a blessing to end their sickness." She told the man who nodded.

"So, what are you doing now?" Tatsuki asked the petite woman. She wasn't friends were Momo per say, but they were acquaintances.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about. Do you have a minute to join me in private?" She asked with an edge of concern in her voice. Ichigo perked up while Tatsuki's eyes narrowed to the woman. "I would like BOTH of you to be there, Ms. Arisawa." Momo emphasized the point that she didn't want to be alone with Ichigo.

Tatsuki and Ichigo shared a curious look. "Alright. Lead the way, Momo."

"Follow me please." She told them as the wind their way through the guest, stopping to talk only when necessary. Momo was trying to be inconspicuous after all.

After a few minutes, they were able to talk in a small tea room that many people didn't know about. "I don't know how much time I have, but you need to find Rukia." Momo told them.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were confused by the girl's warning. "Why?" The carrot top asked. "Did Uryuu do something to her?"

"It's not Uryuu you should be worried about, but Lord Aizen." The two stared at her in shock.

Ichigo bristled at the thought of Aizen harming Rukia. "What the hell does he want with her?"

"Simple. He wants to add her to his collection of beautiful things. She is like his Holy Grail for some reason." Ichigo glared at Momo. "Oh, don't give me that look, Ichigo. What I mean is that Aizen will stop at nothing to get Rukia. I don't really know why other than the simple fact that he wants her."

"How do you know all this?" Tatsuki asked the petite woman.

"I work for Lord Aizen, sometimes as his assistant, lover, or model." She murmured.

The petite woman winced as Ichigo yelled, "What the hell? Lover? You slept with that bastard?" Momo nodded at his question because she was too ashamed to answer. Then, he asked quietly, "Does Toshiro know?"

"No. I saw his name on the guest list with Karin, so I planned on telling him about my ties to Aizen later… But that's beside the point, when I went towards the balcony for some fresh air, I overheard Lord Aizen talking to Grimmjow about making Rukia his. He's going to try to slip Grimmjow into your company, Ichigo. Then, Aizen is going to catch Uryuu doing something stupid, forcing Byakuya to marry Rukia off to the highest bidder." Momo told the couple.

"Rukia was never one to abide by the rules of nobles. She only did what she had to to keep Byakuya off her ass." Ichigo said with a small laugh.

Tatsuki looked over at her fiancée. "Yeah, but that was before Uryuu came back. What happens if Aizen crushes her belief in love once again? She'd may be willing to let Byakuya marry her off. Hell, what if she made a deal with her brother to date Uryuu once again?"

"She wouldn't be that stupid…" Ichigo countered, but then he saw his fiancée's face. "Aw, hell." He muttered.

"I think Tatsuki is right. Lord Aizen has someone on his pay roll at Kuchiki Manor. The servant overheard them talking the other day. They made a deal. If Uryuu screws up in anyway, Rukia will be forced to marry immediately."

"That son of a bitch!" Ichigo started to charge off to find Byakuya, but Tatsuki grabbed him by the collar.

"You can kill Byakuya later, but we have to help Rukia and Uryuu NOW." She emphasized causing him to freeze on spot. Momo had to hold in a little laugh at the couple's unique relationship.

"You're right, Tatsuki." Ichigo looked over to Momo. "So, what's the plan?"

"We know that Aizen is obsessed with Rukia, and a blind man can see how much Uryuu loves Rukia. So, the question would be, what would drive Rukia away from him?"

"She'd kill him if he left again." Tatsuki told them.

"Aizen has enough power to ship people off without getting caught." Ichigo commented.

Momo looked at the two in front of her. "I'm allowed free reign of the house, so I'll head upstairs without drawing attention to myself. You two should mingle and try to find Rukia down here."

"What happens if you get caught?" Ichigo asked Momo.

A solemn look crossed her face. "I'll be punished, but I don't want Rukia to suffer the same fate as I have."

Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know that you are always welcome to come work for us."

"Thank you, Ichigo, but I am buried too deep with Lord Aizen to free myself of his ties."

"If you change your mind at any point, my offer still stands." Momo nodded at the kind man's words. "Be safe." He told her as the group slit up.

* * *

Quickly, Momo walked up the stairs without drawing too much attention to herself. They may not be the best of friends, but she couldn't let Aizen get his hands on Rukia. She knew the horror he'd inflected on younger woman. The man was a monster, but everyone was blinded by his good looks, money, and title.

"Where do you think, you're going?" A cold, calculating voice asked her. Momo turned around to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"I felt like I needed to freshen up. Is that not allowed?" She asked with as much confidence as she could muster. This man unnerved her like no other. She didn't understand how he had such a bright, bubbly girlfriend. Poor Orihime didn't have a clue about lover boy.

Seeing past her false bravo, he asked, "You wouldn't be looking for Ms. Kuchiki, would you?" The petite woman stiffened at his words. "Ah, I see. You're worried about Lord Aizen wanting to trade you in. You will forever be Lord Aizen's favorite pet after all, Ms. Hinamori. Ms. Kuchiki is just a pawn to him, but you're the love of his life."

Ulquiorra's pale hand grazed her face. She tried not to flinch at his unwelcoming touch. Showing fear just excited these men. "Come. Let us go back to the ball. I am sure Lord Aizen is missing his favorite woman."

Realizing that she was out of options other than admitting her guilt, Momo nodded in compliance. "Yes, let's go find our wonderful Lord Aizen." She stated as she took Ulquiorra's extended arm. Now, her only hope was for Ichigo Kurosaki to find Rukia before the shit storm broke loose.

Five long minutes later, Momo was in the presence of Aizen. "Momo, darling, where have you been?" Aizen asked as Ulquiorra left them to their own devices in the secluded room.

A lump formed in her through as she forced the same lie that she told Ulquiorra. "I was attempting to freshen up, but I was interrupted before I made it to the restroom, my lord. I have to stay looking beautiful for you, don't I?" She asked with a flirty smile gracing her lips. This was a do or die situation, and all her weapons were coming out.

A large tan arm pulled Momo into a solid wall of muscle. "Where you trying to help our guest escape?" Aizen hissed as his squeezed Momo's shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean, sir." She muttered, starting at the ground in complete submission. "But I wouldn't help the guest in question. I only live to serve you, Lord Aizen. Why would I anger you?"

"Why indeed…" He pondered. Gently, Aizen released the young woman. "Good, then you won't mind attention to a guest?"

"We have many guests, my lord. I have been trying to attend to them all as you wished." Momo replied with a forced smile on her lips. She had to act like she was completely happy serving Aizen and no one else.

Aizen's eyes narrowed on her. "I thought you warned Kurosaki about my intentions with his partner." He said slyly.

"No, sir. I spoke to Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Arisawa because I saw my former boyfriend's name on the guest list. I was concerned that there may be a problem, and I did not want you to have to deal with any excess drama tonight."

The brunette placed a kiss on the petite woman's head. "You're such a good little girl always thinking about me."

"You are my life, sir." Momo forced out.

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear." He told her. Momo nodded her head and waited for further instructions. "I need you to lure my chosen guest up to my office in the west wing."

"Who would your guest be, sir?" She asked talking an inward bet that the person was either Rukia or Uryuu.

"Ms. Kuchiki." He stated simply trying not to let his obsession fill his eyes.

"What should I say to her?" Momo asked curious as to what Aizen's excuse would be.

"Whatever you need to dear. I have a business proposition for Ms. Kuchiki."

"Should I get her brother as well then?" Momo prayed that Aizen would want to talk to Byakuya as well. Maybe his horrible idea wouldn't take off if he had someone standing in his way with power.

"No…" He stopped for a moment. Aizen loved Momo's idea because he could have everything he wanted within a short time. "Never mind, please bring Lord Kuchiki as well. I am sure they will both me happy to learn what I found when I came into my office." Momo's tiny heart stopped. They were too late. Uryuu had been caught, and there was nothing she could do to save Rukia from her fate.

"As you wish, my lord." Momo replied as she went to find Byakuya first and warn him of an impending trap. She hoped that the brother-sister bond was stronger than any of the rumors that she heard.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of wondering around the mansion, Momo found Rukia sitting with none other than her ex-boyfriend Ashido Kano. From the reports, he was a model for the company as well as a noble. The two had remained friends even if they were not dating.

The maroon haired man looked at Momo with interest as she approached their table. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"No, Lord Kano." She smiled politely to the handsome man. Then she turned her attention to Rukia. "Ms. Kuchiki, your presences is requested by our host."

Rukia refrained from rolling her eyes, but she did send Ashido a knowing look. "Alright, lead the way, Ms. Hinamori." She replied before saying goodbye to her friend.

"We are to bring your brother with us as well." Momo told the other petite girl. Rukia's amethyst eyes attempted to question Momo, but the older girl hid her face. If Ichigo did manage to warn Rukia in time, Momo still couldn't answer her questions publicly. Ulquiorra or Grimmjow was probably lurking somewhere waiting for her to make a mistake.

"Why is my brother being summoned as well if his business is with me?" Rukia asked trying to learn as much information as she could.

"Lord Aizen has a business proposal that involves both of you." The quiet girl stated, leaving Rukia to question everyone's motives.

Rukia was muttering under her breath cursing Aizen until Momo heard a low, "You can tell Lord Aizen to shove it." The Kuchiki Princess hoped said man's assistant didn't hear her words. Aizen was one of the few men to creep her out and make her blood boil at the same time.

The two ladies quickly made their way over to Byakuya who was surrounded by beautiful women, but the man looked bored to death. "Mr. Kuchiki, Lord Aizen has requested your presence in his office."

Seeing that it was rude to ignore the host's summons, Byakuya followed the duo wondering just what Aizen had in store for them. He knew about the man's slight obsession with his sister, but he didn't think Aizen would go as far as buying her from the Kuchikis – it's not like he'd let that happen in the first place no matter how rocky their relationship was.

Byakuya leaned down to whisper in Rukia's ear, "Do you know what this is about?" She shook her head no. Though, Rukia was worried that Aizen found Uryuu, but how could she tell Byakuya that?

He just hummed at his sister's response. Her body was to stiff not to know something, but he let it slide for now.

What seems like an hour took 10 minutes at most as they weaved in and out of the throngs of people, finally arriving at Aizen's office door.

A solemn voice told them to come in, but Rukia knew that the voice was fake. Aizen was many things, but sincere was not one of them.

They walked through the door where they saw Aizen pouring three drinks. "Please sit." He said gesturing to the two chairs before them while Momo let the siblings in Aizen's grasp. Now was a wonderful time for her to go see Ichigo again, and maybe even Ashido.

"No, thank you, Lord Aizen. I prefer to stand." Rukia said as she stood her ground.

"Beautiful and defiant as always, Ms. Kuchiki. Can I call you Rukia though? You have such a lovely name." Amethyst daggers shot out at the man, who handed her and her brother a drink.

"Aizen, what's the meaning of bringing us in here?" Byakuya asked as he set the glass on the desk. Rukia started at hers wondering if it was drugged, but she assumed not since she watched Aizen pour all 3 a glass and he drunk his.

"Well, you see, Ms. Kuchiki's date has caused some trouble for us." Rukia glared at the man wondering just what he could come up with.

"At first I thought he was stealing my designs to beat us at the fashion show, but it was worse than that." Aizen shook his head. "I'm sorry Ms. Kuchiki, but your boyfriend was caught in a compromising position with one of the secretaries here." Aizen handed Rukia a picture of the two-half naked.

Rukia scrutinized the picture and she noticed something was off with the way Uryuu looked. He looked to be barely moving. _Aizen must have drugged him then. Even the orange haired woman in here looks intoxicated. Did he just randomly find her somewhere? Is she trapped her too? Just what the hell is Aizen into?_

"You miss understand the situation, Lord Aizen. Uryuu was merely my date tonight. There is nothing going on between us." She replied calmly and received a disapproving look from her brother.

"Still, he and his little harlot caused a bunch of trouble in my design studio. Some drawing that I have been working on for ages has been compromised."

"Then have him deal with it, my lord. I was with Ashido Kano the rest of the evening after I left one of your former models on the balcony." The name causing Byakuya to stare at his sister wondering just what she was playing at. Her and Ashido were friends, but he was always over-protective of her. If he was with her, almost guarding her, then something was up.

Aizen snapped both the Kuchikis out of their thoughts, "You still owe me, Ms. Kuchiki, for bringing this miscreant into my dominion."

"What would you like for the offense that my sister has cause?" Rukia held her breath. How could her brother ask that man such a question? Didn't he already know the answer?

"I want your sister's hand in marriage." He replied smooth. Rukia's glass fell to the floor shattering in pieces.

"Hell NO!" She told the men, but her amethyst eyes held Aizen's hazel ones. "I am not a pawn to be traded."

"No one ever said you were my dear, but it was your beau who caused the insult to my name." Aizen countered looking hurt by Rukia's obvious rejection.

"Then have his family pay or request a favor from them. The Ishidas are nobles after all."

"But you see, Lord Ishida disowned his son after he went back for you." Rukia didn't flinch at his words; she wouldn't give Aizen the satisfaction.

Instead, her brother shocked her to the core, "You have a deal, Lord Aizen." Byakuya said as he outstretched his hand. "She is a handful, and I would be happy if you could take her off my hands."

"Brother!" Rukia protested.

"No, Rukia. We made a deal. Now, it's time for you to live up to your barging." Byakuya was leaving her to the wolves? Why him? What did she do to make her beloved brother so mad?

Rukia scrambled to think of a reason to post pone the wedding, the she remembered the fashion show. "At least post pone the wedding till after the fashion show. I have worked too hard for all my work to go down the drain due to Uryuu inapt ability to keep in his pants." Rukia told the men. Byakuya was impressed at his sister's counter measure.

The two men looked at one another. "I think I can allow that, Ms. Kuchiki." Aizen said with a small smile.

"Are you in agreeance, brother?" She asked. Byakuya nodded in return.

"Well, I think it's time we go. What do you say, Rukia?"

"Go ahead, Byakuya. I would like to speak to my fiancée privately." She told them. Byakuya left without looking back. He knew that she would be able to handle the man before her. She could handle anything else after all.

Now, it was just Rukia and Aizen in the room. She rounded the table to glare at the man. "You and I both know that both participants in that picture was drugged.

"So, what if they were? You have a junky for a boyfriend. I highly doubt your brother would like that much better than one who is a thief and a cheat." Aizen retorted.

Amethyst eyes narrowed at the figure before her. "I want to make a deal with you."

"But I just made a deal with your brother for you. Your technically mine, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia thought long and hard about her words for a minute. "Hear me out…If I win at the fashion show, you leave me alone. Forget that you ever made a deal with my brother, and let Uryuu and I live in peace."

"But that doesn't sound beneficially to me, my dear."

"I wasn't finished, Aizen." She growled. Talking a deep breath, she released his part of the deal. "If you win, I'll be your personal fuck toy. I may be engaged with you, but you sure as hell aren't going to force me to be with you in anyway. This way if you win, I willingly will give myself to you wholly to do with as you please – marriage and all – without complaint. Would that suffice?"

Aizen's hazel glaze widened at her offer. "Indeed. You have a deal, Rukia." He looked at her lustfully, then pulled her to him. "Shall we seal it with a kiss?" He asked as he didn't wait for a response and took the kiss.

 _What the hell did I agree too?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Okay, I am curious as to what you think is going to happen next! I look forward to your reviews!**

 **Light Desired:** I'm so glad I could surprise you! ;) I knew you'd like the little bit of GrimRuki there ha!

 **That One Person:** Thanks darling! You know I love your reviews! They make me smile! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN): Hi, Y'all! This is a short chapter to keep you occupied while I write the last one! Be prepared :) Although, you will probably have an epilogue so last 2 chapters! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rukia resided herself to her fate as she walked out of Aizen's door three weeks ago. She didn't want to give up on her life, but right now, things were looking grim. Uryuu was held captive during non-working hours at Aizen's mansion to make sure she kept her promise. Honestly, it was really annoying. How were they supposed to plot how to take down Aizen if they couldn't spend more time together?

With a heavy sigh, Rukia looked over at her partner, who was muttering under his breath. His beautiful, blue eyes were now hollow and dark circles haunted his face. His pain tugged at her heart, so she walked over to him. "Uryuu, how are the outfits coming?" She asked, forcing a hint of hope into her voice. She tried to stay happy for him. Maybe then some of his stress would lessen.

Depressed, blue eyes met her glaze. He didn't have to say a word for her to understand because she knew that look all too well. "They're finished, but what's the point anymore, Rukia?" He placed the clothing down on the table next to him. "I have done everything possible to win with our designs, but he's countered them. I've seen the designs! He wanted to parade them in front of my face to show how insignificant we are." Uryuu growled.

"Aizen is just trying to get into your head. Keeping you depressed and down trodden is what he does best!" She told him with a slight hint of furry in her voice. What happened to the man who didn't want to give up?

"He's a master at this game, Ru, and I am not sure we can win anymore." Uryuu replied in a low voice. Rukia could sense an undertone of saddens in his voice. Uryuu was so close to his dream only to have it almost ripped away. Quickly, Rukia engulffed him in a hug.

Instantly, the couple felt better at the slight physical contact. The tension let out of Uryuu slightly. Sensing this, Rukia placed her hand on his cheek causing him to meet her amethyst glaze. "We have to have faith in our abilities because defeat is damn well not an option. We were separated once, and I will not let us end up that way again."

"There is so much riding on this collection that I am just scared of the repercussions if we lose," he told her in a shaky voice. She was scared too, but it wouldn't do them any good if she admitted it Aizen has spent so much time on breaking their renewed bond down that they were questioning one another.

"Uryuu, there won't be any repercussions because I am not going to lose with you and Ichigo to back me up. Hell, Ashido has even been hanging around to help when he could be working somewhere else." She put her hand on his cheek again. "See, we are making our own lucky."

"No. You are making our own luck because you are so determined."

"I had a lot of help you know. Even Byakuya has been pitching in to find away to over throw my ass of an unwanted fiancée!""

"Your brother is doing this to make sure you're protected. He knows how much of a crazy fuck Aizen, especially right now. He's been breaking and entering, keeping me kidnapped, and who knows what else. We all need to know you're safe after the contest. Our luck, he'll go after you when we win." Uryuu said with a renewed smile.

"But to win, we have to finish these designs!" Rukia commented with a smile.

"Everything is finished except for fitting them to the models as well as your dress." He told her as he handed her the list from behind him.

"Can you even handle making my dress in this state?" She asked suspiciously. She didn't want him to half ass it in case any of his doubt came back.

"I don't know what state you are referring to. I thought you said we needed to win." He said with vigor. Her words of encouragement and determination were enough to spur him on.

A knock sounded at the door. Rukia turned to stare at the intruder only to see a worn out Ichigo in the doorway. He and Ashido had been working double time finding them the perfect fabrics and models to make this show the best Shirayuki Getsu Designs has ever seen. The two men were also running security on the building in case one of Aizen's goons slipped in and trying to destroy the outfits.

"He's here for Uryuu." The carrot top said in a heavy voice.

"Tell Uliquiorra to go shove off! We are still working." Rukia growled at her friend. She and Uryuu were just getting somewhere and now of all times they come to take him back!

"That's not nice, Rukia. I'm sure poor Uliquiorra would be heartbroken to hear such harsh words from his new mistress." Aizen chided from the doorway, shocking Rukia since she expected one of his many minions to be there.

"Aizen, I am not his new _mistress_ until I marry you." Rukia replied focusing all her will power not to kill him. "Besides, we are still working. Uryuu is going to have to start staying longer since the fashion show is a week away." She told her nemesis in a frosty tone.

"Well it sounded like you were arguing to me rather than working… A lovers' quarrel perhaps?" He asked with a knowing smirk. She didn't put it beyond him to have snuck some sort of listening device in the room.

"You know what? You can just go to hell!" Rukia growled at the brown-haired man walking towards her. He wrapped wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Rukia tried to elbow him in the stomach to make him move, but he caught it. The man had fast reflexes.

"That wasn't nice, sweetheart." He kissed Rukia on the cheek and forcibly held her to him.

Seeing the murderous look in Rukia's eyes, Ichigo walked towards Aizen to remove him from their building. The carrot top would be damned if this man hurt any of his friends. "I wouldn't think about it, Kurosaki. Rukia here is my fiancée, and I would hate to involve the police because of two jealousy lovers couldn't handle me placing my hands on her." Aizen told the men with an evil smile.

"You know that is damn well not the case with us, Aizen." Ichigo told him.

"Oh, but do I? Rukia and you were always childhood friends, then later business partners. Everyone already thinks there was something between you two with how protective you are of her, even if she lives with your own fiancée. Oh, I can see the witty headlines now!" He said with an evil laugh.

"Aizen, behave!" Rukia command, but he ignored her.

"You see, Ichigo. I may know that you were just protecting her from the demons once Uryuu left the first time and all her family just about disowned her, but what about the second time? Who will be there to pick of the pieces?" Aizen asked as he slide a menacing look over at Uryuu.

 _Damn, he's plotting to kill Uryuu even if I win? Damn…Damn… Damn… THINK RUKIA!_

Rukia slipped out from under Aizen's arm as she turned to face her tormentor. "What do you want, and I am not playing games, Aizen? Tell me what you want so that you'll leave my friends and family alone." Rukia asked in a grave voice. She wanted Aizen gone from Uryuu and Ichigo's presences before he killed someone, even if it meant that she had to suffer his attentions.

"I simply want you." He said stated with a dashing smile that many female fell for over the years.

"Well, that's not going to happy right now." She replied shocking all three men in the room. 'But, I am willing to go to supper with you, IF you allow Uryuu to stay longer to complete his work and quit with the threats to both of them. They just want to protect me."

"Hmmm…" The brunette thought about her bargain for a moment. "I accept, but I need a reward for being such a good boy." Aizen told her as he nuzzled her neck. Every muscle in Rukia's body tensed at his ministrations.

"I'm not sleeping with you…" She warned, and Uryuu tensed up out of the corner of her eye. Rukia shut her two friends down with a wave of her hand. This was her battle at the moment.

"I didn't ask you to … _yet_." Aizen told her happily. He was thrilled that her mind went there as he dreamed of all the things that he could do to the beauty in front of him. "All I wanted was a kiss…A kiss like you mean it in front of these idiots." He gestured to Ichigo and Uryuu.

"No, you just want to show them who's in charge." She glared at him.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"When you are doing it out of spite, then yes, it." Rukia told him with a sigh. "You have all the power in the world Sosuke Aizen; yet, you use it to torment people for your amusement."

The next thing Aizen knew, amethyst eyes were glaring daggers at him. "But you see, you are in my world here, and I call the shots." Rukia told him before grabbing the back of his neck and giving him a kiss like he asked, but she but a little more ump into it than Aizen expected.

"Impressive, Rukia. I can't wait to kill the fire with in you." He said with a vicious smile.

"You wanted a kiss, you got one. Now, let's go!" Rukia grabbed her purse as the men watched her storm from the room. Aizen wiped the blood off his lips from her bite before following her without a word.

"Should we be worried that he's going to kidnap her now?" Uryuu asked Ichigo as he tried to process what just happened.

"No. He won't do anything to her in public. Knowing Rukia, she is going to take him to the most public restaurant that she could think of where the wait staff knows her."

"Ichigo?" The carrot top hummed in response. "I think we should tell Byakuya about what's going on here."

"I hate to say it, but we may need his help." The men nodded in agreement. Ichigo reached into his phone and called Byakuya. It was time for the Kuchiki Clan Leader to know just how much shit his little sister was in.

* * *

Byakuya was following Rukia and Aizen when Ichigo called him. He knew about his sister's little plot, which he was thankful for. She took a stand for what she believed in and did not back down.

A black-haired man caught his eye and sent him a nod as he followed the couple into the restaurant. Byakuya felt better with him tailing the couple, but only just slightly. He couldn't ask his friend to blow his mission for Rukia's sake, but one of his other ones could.

Suddenly, Byakuya's car door opened and in hoped a maroon haired male. "Everything is in place, sir." Byakuya nodded to his new companion. "If he makes one false move on her, I will be happy to end him for you."

"You know, it's a shame my sister never got anywhere with you, Ashido. You'd make a fine brother-in-law."

"Rukia's heart was always with Uryuu. She will always have and will be a great friend of mine though." He told Byakuya with a smile.

"You know, if you or your clan ever needs anything, just let me know. You are doing this as a favor for me, and Kami only knows the fall out that we'll face if we don't do this right."

"Come on now, Byakuya. We both know it's my job, besides, it is Rukia. She'll always be special to me." Ashido replied before exiting the vehicle leaving a large brown envelope in his place.

Byakuya let out a rare smile as soon as he opened the package. This was everything that they worked so hard for. The four of them could bring Aizen down with this and put him in jail for a very long time.

"Soon all this will be over with, Rukia. I promise." Byakuya said to himself as he watched his sister leave the restaurant as a silver haired and maroon haired man trailing after her. Rukia already knew that she was in danger with Aizen, but she didn't realize how much danger that she was in. Byakuya planned to provide her all the protection with their plan being executed shortly. Byakuya refused to leave anything to chance when it involved his sister's wellbeing.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Okay, I am curious who do you think the 4 schemers are? I look forward to your reviews!**

 **Light Desired:** I know you like both of them! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Hopefully, I'll have a new one shot posted within the next week for Ashido/Rukia.

 **That One Person:** Awe! Hugs! :D Yes, Aizen always a good bad guy to write into the story lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

The week passed by without much incident. Since Rukia's bargain with Aizen, he thought that their deal became a nightly thing. Thankfully, he did keep his word though. Uryuu was able to stay later at Rukia's expense; although, she was happy to buy him time if it meant them succeeding. Sometimes you had to make sacrifices for your friends and to succeed your ultimate goals, and Rukia believed that her sacrifice wasn't in vain since Uryuu was able to finish everything without much trouble.

Rukia rounded the corner dressed in a flowing, cherry blossom print dress. She had a smile on her face thinking about last night. She and Uryuu spent a little extra time in her office than what was necessary, but she was scared that it would be there last tonight. Passion and adrenaline make for interesting rendezvous.

The raven-haired designer shook herself out of those lovely thoughts. Today was the day of the fashion show after all.

When Rukia walked through the front door of Tokyo Fashion Week, everyone was running around making sure their makeup and hair was perfect, except for most of their crew at Shirayuki Getsuga Designs. Then, Rukia saw Ashido's standing around looking like a knot on a log. "Hey!" She exclaimed happily, but the look on his face told her a different story. "What's a matter?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"I've been trying to get all the models lined up for you, but I can't find anyone. Ichigo was in the middle of talking to the press, and Uryuu hasn't arrived yet. I didn't know what to do." Ashido told her calmly, but Rukia could tell that he was worried. This was his job that she specifically assigned to him after all.

"First of all, what do you mean you can't find them?"

The maroon haired man shook his head in annoyance. "I can't get into the women's dressing room to check on them, and all the male models are missing but me. What's even worse is that the last time I talked to Yoruichi to check one everyone, she said they were headed over here."

A sick feeling flooded Rukia's body. _Oh, Kami! Please tell me that asshole did not kill my models. If he did, so help me I am going to murder his ass, starting by removing something that he values most in this world…_

The petite woman rushed to their dressing room. Being polite she knocked first, but she didn't hear anything. Grabbing a bobby pin from her hair, Rukia attempted to pick the lock, but Ashido grabbed it from her and proceeded to open the door.

The man turned around to see her mouth slightly open. "Shut your mouth, princess. You might catch flies." He told her with a handsome smirk.

"When did you learn how to do that?" An impressed Rukia asked.

"I'll tell you later." He promised, actually he had a lot to tell her. "After you…" He stood up and opened the door.

To her surprise, all of their models were laying on the floor. She rushed and felt for their pulses. "Ashido! Call the hospital!" Rukia cried.

The maroon haired male rushed to her side. "Oh, Kami! What the hell happened to them?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rukia replied as she wracked her brain. She looked across the room and saw a basket full of baked goods. "Did you eat breakfast here?"

"No. I have a strict diet, so I always eat at the house. Why?" He lied. Honestly, he didn't trust anything in these rooms with Aizen running around, but he guessed that the other models received this at the hotel.

"Go find, Ichigo. Now, we have damage control to do!" Rukia commanded as balled her fist.

Within minutes, Ichigo came running to the room. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned that something was wrong with Rukia or Uryuu.

"He did this!" Rukia growled at her business partner.

"Rukia?" Ichigo saw her small figure shaking from anger.

"Aizen did this, Ichigo! He made all the models sick by giving them food that they thought was from us!" Ichigo swore. "We never considered this happening. We always thought it would be attack on our designs not the models. We're doomed." She said defeatedly. After everything they went through, Aizen won after all.

Ichigo looked at Rukia's wary face, then a look of pure inspiration crossed his face. "I have an idea!" He said happily as he gave Rukia a quick kiss on the forehead.

Rukia wondered what he was planning but all that went out the window when the paramedics came in taking everyone out. Due to the size of the injured party, an officer with silver hair approached her. "Hello, Lady Kuchiki. Captain Gin Ichimaru at your service." Rukia nodded at the polite officer. "Now, I was told that you were one to have found the victims."

Rukia really wanted to tell the police what was going on and shove all the blame on Aizen, but she couldn't. He probably would come out smelling like a rose and chalk everything up to her being nervous about getting married. "Uh, well, I had help, Captain. Ashido Kano assisted me get into the dressing room, and we found everyone together."

"So, you are saying the door was locked and no one had a key." A silver eyebrow arched at her story in disbelief.

"Honestly, I had just arrived when Ashido made me aware that our models were missing. He lives here so he stayed at his house, where the other models were called away from their jobs and homes outside of Tokyo." Ichimaru scribbled down all the information on his notepad.

"Lady Kuchiki, how well do you know this Ashido Kano?"

"He's a noble just like I am, Captain Ichimaru. But if you are asking would he do this, then the answer is no. I trust Ashido Kano with my life. I couldn't have asked for a better partner to help with this misadventure. He's always cool, level-headed, and follows the rules." Rukia told him feverishly.

The captain must have believed her because he backed off for a moment. "Was there anything unusual in the dressing room?"

"Actually, a breakfast basket was the only out of place item. We normal don't allow food back here in case it stains the clothes. I don't know who put it in there, but it was not anyone from my team."

"Is there anyone who has a grudge against you?" Ichimaru asked, watching Rukia closely.

Without blinking, she answered, "I am sure a few people do not like me, and I know most people do not like my brother. Everyone is generally scared of the Kuchiki name, but you do have those pyschos who still try to destroy us."

"Sounds like you've had experience." He commented.

"My brother taught me well, Captain." Rukia replied coolly.

"Your brother taught you a lot of things…" Ichimaru murmured under his breath as he assessed the woman in front of him. Clearing his throat, the silver haired man caught her "Is there anyone in particular that comes to mind?"

"Not off the top of my head, Captain Ichimaru, but I would love to know if there was something wrong with the basket. I take jabs at my employees as a personal insult." Rukia replied sweetly as a deadly look crossed her eyes.

"Don't go anywhere, Lady Kuchiki." Ichimaru closed his note book and was about to leave with his officers.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Captain. I do have a show to run after all." With that the officers left leaving a wore out Rukia in their place.

Ashido came over and rubbed her back. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Rukia asked with a forced smile, the rubbed her head. "I just wish Ichigo would hurry up with his idea. It's been an hour at least."

"Then fret no more!" Said carrot top replied as he their new dressing room with lots of familiar faces. Ichigo beamed a bright smile at Rukia. "I followed the size charts of the models. I saw where you were picking women and men of various sizes. Then, I realized that our friends and family would work, plus we at least still have two of our models."

Before Rukia could reply, Aizen walked into the room with Uryuu. "Oh, Rukia! I hear all your models are sick. What will you ever do!" He teased with a malicious glint in his eye.

Uryuu broke away from the psychopath's side. "The battle is not over yet, Aizen." Rukia glared at the man. Their friends and family were standing behind Rukia and her partners.

Seeing he had an audience, Aizen quickly bided them farewell. "Whatever you say, my love! I will see you after the show, then we can celebrate our wondrous news to the world!"

"I really hate that man." Ichigo exclaimed as Rukia put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't want him pounding the idiot into a muddle.

"Join the club." Uryuu muttered. Rukia arched a raven eyebrow at Uryuu asking did she need to worry about him too. The look on his face told her no.

She looked across all the faces in the room. A powerful spirit of determination filled Rukia as she took a deep breath. Rukia grabbed Uryuu's arm. "We have work to do, you two, so move it! Uryuu, I need you to make sure all the dresses fit the models perfectly. Here is the list of the dresses and which models are supposed to be wearing them." Then, Rukia turned toward Ichigo. "I need you to do major press for the preshow. Amp up the promotion of catwalk to street style for using normal people as models. Ashido, for the ones not getting fitted, you need to teach them how to walk on the runaway. I'll be doing hair and makeup as well as last minute design additions. Does anyone have a question?"

"Yeah, whole the hell died and made you queen?" A voice from the back asked.

"Kaien! Wonderful! Are you and Miyako going to model for us?" Rukia asked enthusiastically.

"Actually, Miyako wants to help you with the hair and makeup. I'll model and help Ichigo increase the press." The Shiba heir said as he and his wife grabbed a hug from Rukia.

"Thank you!" She whispered into their ears. None of them would know how much this their help meant to her on this day.

"Well, do I get a hug since I volunteered to be wear the tux at the end?" Byakuya asked as he appeared by Uryuu's side.

"Byakuya?" She asked in complete shock. She didn't even know when he snuck in. But Byakuya and Uryuu in the same room, right beside each other, and not fighting was a miracle.

"We'll talk soon!" Her brother exclaimed as he willingly walked off with Uryuu to get fitted. He wanted to make sure Rukia knew that he was there for her on this big day, which may put Rukia in an early grave. The raven-haired woman didn't think she could handle any more surprises.

Shaking herself quickly from her stupor, Rukia took Karin, Yuzu, and Tatsuki. The remaining individuals, except for Ichigo and Kaien, stayed with Ashido to practice their walk. Dressing the females was going to be the easiest while their hair and makeup would take the longest so Rukia picked the 3 stars to address first.

The women spent about 45 minutes getting ready. Rukia wanted to emphasis their natural beauty, even though you were supposed wear heavy makeup on the runway, she and Miyako gave everyone a light makeup with emphasize on the eyes and bold lips while all the women's hair styles varied. This was just one of the many conventions that Rukia planned on breaking today. In all honestly, surprising the judges was the best way to win.

Over with the men, Uryuu was having an easier time than Rukia. Ichigo chose candidates perfectly, so all Uryuu had to was dress the men. He even hardly had to adjust anything much to his amusement.

Soon, they switched models, but Rukia stayed in her kimono. She wasn't supposed to go on till last, so this was acceptable.

The petite woman had to stifle a laugh as all the men, but Ichigo and Ashido complained about getting lightly dusted with makeup. The poor boys didn't have a clue what modeling was about, but Rukia was thankfully that they were all willing to pitch in.

After two hours of prepping, everything was done. They had a total of 14 models who were ready to walk the runwalk. Inwardly, Rukia noticed that a few tweaks needed to be made here and there, but overall, she was satisfied with the end result. She could address anything before they went on.

Suddenly, a loud speaker started to announce the beginning of the show. Rukia ran over to where the other designers were lined up by the stage. Everyone was called out one by one and introduced. Of course, the first and flashiest man was Aizen. The press acted like he was a saint, who had the powers of the god of fashion. The announcer went through everyone else as if they were nobodies until they got to Rukia. She was the last on up, and the press ate her up. They loved that the Kuchiki Princess and her hopeful winning collection.

Soon after the claps died down, the announced stated, "Let the fashion begin!"

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly made her way back to the Shirayuki Getsu Designs makeshift room. The only plus side to them losing their models was that a body was in all of their outfits, and they did not have to rush to get their models into multiple outfits.

"Are you ready for this?" Ichigo placed an arm around Rukia.

"I guess." Rukia replied solemnly. It was all up to the judges now.

"Of course, she is, Ichigo. Rukia is a Kuchiki and the Ice Queen after all!" Uryuu said Rukia's "But seriously, are you okay, Ru?"

"No, but I will be when this is all over with!" The squished, petite lady sighed.

"Time to move, princess!" Ashido came in the room with a smile.

"I don't think I can handle this…" Rukia murmured to herself as she passed her three, beloved friends.

Before she could make it another step, a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up to see Uryuu's blue eyes staring down. "Here's a kiss for good luck!" He told her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Now with a smile on her face, Rukia braved her fate.

Rukia lined everyone up with Ashido's help right before he got in line. She made sure that the shift in their design was evident on stage. The commoner outfits were the first to go. Many of them had royal colors or symbols of cherry blossoms to tie everything together.

Rukia's lead model was none other than Tatsuki. Her lovely roommate wanted to wear one of the simplest, yet prettiest outfits in the collection. The petite designer was just fine with this because the judges would also recognize Tatsuki. She was famous for her martial arts skills as well as being a non-girlie girl. This would allow the judges to see that the design collection would work for anyone.

As soon as Tatsuki turned the corner, a collective gasp could be heard from the crowd. But what Rukia loved the most was the look of pure astonishment on Aizen's face. Even his partner Momo had a look of shock, but Rukia could see the grin in her eyes. Apparently, they had a friend on the inside. It was nice to know that she wanted to leave her boss. _Maybe I should offer her a job._

Rukia returned her glaze back to the runway. Every single time her design stepped on the stage, she held her breath. Uryuu stood right behind her with a supporting hand on her shoulder until it was her time to go on.

"Ru, turn around. We have a surprise for you." Uryuu told her.

Rukia knew that Byakuya hadn't been on yet, but when she turned around, she was met with her brother dressed head to toe in a tux with a top hat. Byakuya looked like a true royal in his outfit. Inwardly, Rukia thought that one of his ancestors was Emperor of Japan or at least some high-ranking samurai lord.

"Ready for the Kuchiki debut?" Byakuya asked his sister.

"What!" Rukia couldn't believe her ears.

"I want to show the world how much you've grown. You're a capable young woman now, so let's show the world that the Kuchikis stand behind Shirayuki Getsu Designs."

For Byakuya to tell Rukia that, his words meant a lot to her. She could hear the underlying "I'm proud of my little sister" in his voice along with a possible "I love you." The man seriously needed to work on voicing his words though.

"You look beautiful." Byakuya whispered as he offered her his arm. Rukia nodded in thanks. He was showing so much more emotion than usual. She just wanted to hug him, but she knew that would be inappropriate and possibly smush her dress.

With a deep breath, Rukia and Byakuya walked out on stage. Collective sigh and shouts of praise were heard around the room. The white, icy blue dress flowed and flared, like a princess ballgown. The Kuchikis were the epitome of beauty and grace. You couldn't have picked a more perfect pair to highlight the end of the collection.

Unfortunately, the gasp of praises turned into screams as Aizen appeared out of nowhere. He charged at the Kuchikis with a knife in his hand. Aizen growled, "If I can't have her, then no one can!" Two men were trying to catch Aizen, but they knew their boss went insane at the success of the young woman.

A blur of maroon and silver threw their bodies over the siblings to protect them, but mainly Rukia. Byakuya would kill them if anything happened to his little sister.

A furry of police swarmed into the room, half escorting the public out while the others arrested Aizen and his henchmen. Rukia was in a daze as everything was just a furry of movement. Ashido helped her up, but her head was still spinning. She looked around for Byakuya, but he and the silver haired man were gone.

"Come on, let's get you back to a room, and you can sit down." He told her as he gently guided her to a couch. Uryuu followed closely behind them with a million questions running through his head, but right now, he needed to focus on Rukia. He'd question Ashido later about his involvement with all this and his recent refascination with Rukia.

Twenty minutes later, Rukia was back to normal, or as normal as can be after an attempted killing. She was drinking coffee when Byakuya walked through the doorway. "Can I talk to you and Uryuu?" Her older brother asked with a serious look on his face. Rukia ran to give her brother a hug to his surprise.

Byakuya nodded towards Ashido and Uryuu. Sensing the change in Ashido, Uryuu looked over to see him shyly ruffling his maroon hair. Ashido was nervous because he was about to drop a bomb on Rukia. She was going to hug him or kill him – possibly both.

The petite woman looked from her brother to Ashido as they shared a look. Noticing this, she asked, "Which one of you would like to tell us what's going on?" Uryuu just stood behind her and remained silent as he observed the scene in front of him.

"I would." A familiar raven haired man with emerald green eyes entered into the room followed by Momo and the orange haired girl from Aizen's picture.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer? I thought you were arrested with the rest of Aizen's men." Rukia glared over at the man.

"Come on now, Rukia. Don't look at me so evilly. Who do you think keep Aizen from hurting lover boy over there?" Astonishment filled Rukia's face causing the generally emotionless man to let a smirk slip. "I've been working to bring Aizen down for a while along with the help of Captain Gin Ichimaru. It was just a miracle that he happened to be working today and receive the call."

"So Ichimaru knew when he was here earlier?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Oh, yes! He was heading the case after the man attempted to harm his wife a few years ago because she wouldn't model for him."

"What about those two?" Rukia gestured to the two women behind Ulquiorra.

"Momo has given her testimony and helped retrieve any shred of evidence that she can to lock Aizen away. While Orihime is my real girlfriend. She was visiting me all those times. I never thought that Aizen would drug her since I was his right-hand man, but I was wrong. But thanks to everyone in this room, we have gained plenty of evidence to link Aizen to drug charges, kidnapping, sex trading, and attempted murder." Ulquiorra explained.

Byakuya spoke up next, "I have also been working with them to make sure everything was legal. We couldn't risk letting him slip away on a technicality."

"You did what?" Rukia asked her brother.

"A few years ago, Aizen asked about you, and I turned him down. I told him that you were recovering from a broken heart and dating wasn't really in your future. He believed me until Uryuu came back into the picture. Your unwillingness to date a man for more than a month proved me correct, even though you stayed good friends with Ashido and Kaien. But the night of the party, he backed us into a corner, but with your smart thinking, you saved the day. You have become formattable in your own right, Rukia."

"And while Byakuya has been keeping everything legal, I have been following you around, making sure you were protected. I was also watching for any kidnapping attempts by the bastard. You know I couldn't let anything happen to you, not after what you did for me. Ashido bravely said as he faced Rukia.

"You…" Rukia walked up to the maroon haired male until he back up against a table. The poor man feared the petite woman in front of him.

He swallowed the invisible lump in his throat. "Yes, ma'am. I'm an undercover cop, but I was working part time for you for fun and it provided an excellent cover."

Ashido was trying to calculate what move Rukia was about to make when she launched herself at him, giving him a large hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Uryuu watched on in amusement as Rukia unwind herself from Ashido's neck and marched over to him. The black-haired man was relieved to understand Ashido's involvement in everything. Now, Uryuu could relax without worrying about Ashido's motivate. He'd hate to lose one of the first that he made because the maroon haired male was secretly in love with his girlfriend.

"Well, it looks like you get to keep him." Byakuya said to her, but loud enough that Uryuu could hear.

"Geh, thanks" Byakuya just scoffed at his sister. "I can't help it! You make it sound like you are calling Uryuu a pet!" Rukia said with a laugh, which earned her a good-natured glare from said man.

Clearing his throat Ulquiorra commanded the room, "Anyway I just want to thank each and every one of you for the parts that you played in making this possible. You have helped remove a dangerous, pyschopath, among other things, off the streets." Ulquiorra was about to leave, then he looked over towards Rukia and Uryuu. "Congratulations on winning! I wish you success in the future, but I am sure we'll be speaking soon enough." The raven-haired man stated as he left the room with everyone but Uryuu in tow.

"Are we going to celebrate later?" Uryuu asked with a smirk.

"Of course!" Rukia exclaimed.

"But not without dinner and champagne first!" Tatsuki called from the doorway. Rukia rushed over to give her raven haired friend a hug.

"Damn straight! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Rukia replied as Ichigo slipped by Tatsuki's side. The men smiled at one another watching their lovely ladies chatter.

"Yes, we did." Uryuu agreed whole heartily. He was finally on the road to getting what he wanted.

A little wish and a whole lot of hard work proved that their friends and family was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **(AN): If any of my lovely readers like Naruto, I have a short ShikaTema story started!**

 **That One Person:** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Rukia had to go savage as you say to take the control in her hands. Aizen isn't one to just play games with. So I don't know if you like this ship or not, but I have as Ashi/Ruki one up called Men and Alcohol :)

 **Light Desired:** You're welcome lol


	9. Epilogue

**Thank y'all for your support for this short story! Lightdesired, I hope you enjoyed your request, which kind of took on a mind of its own! I hope y'all enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Beware! This chapter contains a lime (or whatever you want to call it). If you prefer to skip it, that's fine. Treat the previous chapter as the last one. They basically live happily ever after all they've been through!**

* * *

Epilogue

 _9 Months later_

From across the room, Rukia said laughing as she readjusted her skirt. "Uryuu, we can't keep meeting like this!"

"What? Is the boss going to fire me?" He asked confidently as he cornered her up against the desk.

"She just might if her business partner walls in on them." Rukia countered as she tried to shove the sexy man away.

"That's what door locks are for, Rukia." Uryuu teased her as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"When will you learn to wait until we get home?" She panted slightly as his lips started laying feverous kisses down her neck.

"When you quit being the damn Ice Queen with everyone. You know I just have to thaw your frost." He whispered into her ear, feeling her tremble underneath his hands touch as it slid along her side.

"You don't play fair!" Rukia whined as Uryuu captured her ear and nibbled on it.

"Never with you!" He replied as his lips crashed into hers. The heat radiating off the two filled the room.

Rukia started unbuttoning Uryuu's shirt. "Since you're not playing fair, I won't either." She promised as impatience took over causing her to rip the bottoms the rest of the way off.

"Rukia!" Uryuu growled, then he set her on the desk. He stood between her legs pressing his bulge into her.

"Mmmm…You're a tailor. You can fix it later." She murmured before pulling his head to her and capturing his lips in a fit of passion.

"Turnabout is fair play, Kuchiki." Uryuu told her before sliding his hands under her shirt, slowly grazing her breast.

"We need to stop…" Rukia managed to pant out before her mind vanished from his talent tongue working magic on her neck.

"What? No round two?" He asked jokingly.

Just then a knock was heard on Rukia's office door. "Don't answer it." Uryuu growled, but Rukia pushed him aside. She quickly hoped off her desk and fixed her outfit.

"I told you this way a bad idea!" She whispered back. The two remained silent until there was another knock.

"Rukia, I know Uryuu is in there with you, but you do have work to do." Ichigo said from the other side of the door barely containing his laughter at the two. He imagined both of them were ready to kill him at the moment.

"Go away, Ichigo! We're working on something important!" Rukia countered as she ran around the desk to fetch Uryuu a shirt of his that she stowed away just for emergencies like these.

"Having sex with your fiancée is fine, Rukia, but having sex when the office is full of people is not going to work." Ichigo tautened them through the other side of the door.

Rukia turned white as a ghost at Ichigo's words. "Everyone heard?" Rukia squeaked out as she tried not to die from embarrassment.

"No, but they will. Thank Kami I sent everyone out for lunch before you two got started, but everyone has returned now. I didn't think it would fit the Kuchiki imagine."

A sigh of relief escaped Rukia's lips. "You're right! It wouldn't!" Rukia replied happily that Ichigo interrupted them. He was a great friend, even if Uryuu had blue balls for it.

"By the way, Ru, the real reason I interrupted was because Byakuya's assistant called to remind you that he is supposed to stop in to talk about the wedding schedule and to get fitted for his tux."

"Shit, shit, shit! How could I forget?" Throwing a quick glance at the clock, Rukia began running around the office straightening things while Uryuu watched her and Ichigo was laughing behind the door. "Shut it, you two!" She growled.

"Thanks for the warning, Ichigo!" Uryuu called out. It was the last thing that he wanted to get caught in a compromising position by his soon to be brother-in-law.

"No problem! I figured I owed you one after everything you did for my wedding. Good luck!" Ichigo said as he walked away from the door with a smile on his face. This was going to be a moment that he'd never let Rukia live down, and maybe she'd stop harassing him about those drunk ozone calls and pictures he sent the girls during his bachelor party.

Rukia glanced over at Uryuu when she was sure Ichigo was gone. "Time to go!"

"Why? Your brother knows we live together." Uryuu comment as he was trying to stay in the room while Rukia was steadily pushing on Uryuu's back.

"For the love of Kami leave!"

Suddenly, the door to Rukia's office opened. The figure in the doorway entered without a knock. "Are you giving my sister trouble again, Ishida?" A grave voice asked.

"Nope. I was just leaving since we finished out _design_ secession!" Uryuu quickly gave Rukia a peck on the head. "See you later, darling!" He called out as he nodded a farewell to Byakuya.

"Are you sure you still want to marry him? It's not to late!" Byakuya told her happily at that thought.

"He's not that bad, and you know it, brother." Rukia scolded him, hiding her laugh.

"Let's get this over with," the stoic man said as he began pulling out list of wedding plans. Rukia happily obliged her brother. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Uryuu.

* * *

 **Again, thanks for all the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! I apologize if the citrus wasn't up to par since I don't write them normally. :D**

 **That one person:** Thanks darling! I look forward to more of your reviews when I publish another pairing that you like! Thanks for all the support! BTW if you need a new story check out my Legends: Dracul and the Snow Queen. It's more of a dark Ichigo and Rukia :)

 **That one person:** Hoped you liked it, girl, and that everything is going well! :D


End file.
